Ranma-Oh! King of Games
by RankoSaotome
Summary: When Ranma and the new girl, Karen, unleash the true power of Duel Monsters, it's up to them to seal it up again.
1. Duelists Emerge (Edited Version - R)

Ranma-Oh! King of Games By RankoSaotome  
  
I was inspired by the story "Ranma, Master of the Cards" to write a Ranma/Yu-Gi-Oh! fusion of my own. I hope it's good. Well, here goes with what I have entitled "Ranma-Oh! King of Games." Oh, and I have a tendency to listen to music during battle/dueling scenes. I prefer "Open Your Heart" from the Sonic Adventure game. All rights to the song still go to Sega, though. Sega rocks!!  
  
Characters:  
  
Ranma - Ranma Saotome, a boy with far too many fiances and a curse that changes him from a boy into a girl. He is one of the stars of our little fic. Oh yeah, in this fic, he appeared at the dojo at the age of 15, not 16 as in the manga and anime. Ranma-Yami - The Pharoah spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. He is Ranma's dueling alter ego. He will make many appearances. Akane - Akane Tendo, Ranma's fiance and the youngest daughter of the Tendo matriarch, Soun. She is a martial artist and is frequently kidnapped. Mallet-Sama - Akane's damn mallet. When Akane's hand twitches, prepare for slight turbulence, via Akane Air. Nabiki - Nabiki Tendo, Akane's older sister who loves money. Kasumi - Kasumi Tendo, the eldest Tendo sister and homemaker of the Tendo household. She took over all of her mother's duties when she passed away. Don't sweat it, she's in a better place and always looking over her girls. Soun - Soun Tendo, the head of the Tendo household and one half of the cause of Ranma and Akane's engagement. Genma - Genma Saotome, Ranma's father and the cause of ALL of Ranma's problems, including the fiances. He turns into a panda. Kuno - Tatewaki Kuno, a screwball of a kendoist who believes he is god's gift to women. He is a major pervert and should just die (Ranma's gonna blast him with something. Hehehe, betcha can't guess what, though!!). Kodachi - Kodachi Kuno, another of Ranma's would-be fiances. She's crazy, 'nuff said. Ukyo - Ukyo Kuonji, another of Ranma's fiances. She is also Ranma's childhood friend and one of the only fiances Ranma has that he doesn't mind too much. Ryoga - Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma's rival and martial artist. He likes Duel Monsters but doesn't play it. He turns into a piglet. Happosai - A preverted old martial arts master whose idea of good martial arts is throwing explosives at people. He thinks he is above all others and is constantly trying to see Akane nude, steal girls' underwear, and get female Ranma to wear girls' underwear. He is also constantly causing trouble for others. Shampoo - Xian Pu (I hope I got that right.), Ranma's fiance from China. She's an amazon and is ruthless. Does Ranma have bad luck or what? She turns into a cat. Cologne - Ka Low Na (I made this up.), Shampoo's great-grandmother, she is constantly trying to force Shampoo and Ranma together. Mousse - Mu Tsu, Shampoo's self-proclaimed groom. He is a master at the art of the Hidden Weapon. He turns into a duck. Nodoka - Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother. She, in this story, has accepted Ranma's curse and they all live together in the Tendo household. Hiroshi - Ranma's best friend. He and Daisuke both often hit on Ranma's female form. She used to pound them for it but now just kids around with them. Daisuke - Ranma's other best friend. Read above. Karen - Karen Kuonji, a character of my creation. She is a new student from america who knows japanese extremely well. She has the last name Kuonji, like Ukyo, because after getting to Nerima after her parents' deaths, Ukyo adopted her, strange since Ukyo is one year younger than Karen. She is a bright 17-year-old girl, barely older than Ranma. She is also very pretty and a damn good martial artist. Her hobbies include dueling, sports, and some writing. She also likes ancient artifacts, like the Millenium items she owns, like the Millenium Star she constantly has with her and the Millenium Puzzle, a surprise present she got for Ranma's birthday. She is the other star of this fic.  
  
The story: It plays itself out! We begin one day before, who could've thought it, Ranma's birthday. We join Ranma as she is indulging in a good old Nerima pastime, the annual "Chase-the-Ranma" event!! By the way, everyone, except for the adult characters, are into Duel Monsters, a popular card game. Well, all except Ranma. He doesn't have a deck.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma, completely soaked from head to toe on this sunny afternoon, stepped around the corner while on the run. Just moments later, a large group of people followed close behind. She looked back quickly and sighed. "Why must this happen to me? And just before my birthday, too..." She continues to run and hears a voice off to her right.  
  
"Ranma!!" Ranma turns to see a girl running towards her. The girl is unusually tall, just barely three inches taller than her male form, and was built like a teenage supermodel. She was wearing a pure white blouse, her blouse jutting out a little over her well-developed breasts, and some tan shorts, along with the blackish sash she uses like a belt. The sash holds up a pouch, which holds her Duel Monsters deck. Ranma knew this girl was one of the best duelists in Nerima and she had gotten her interested in Duel Monsters weeks before. Unfortunately, Ranma never found the time to get a deck. Higher, the girl had long, orangish red hair, not as long as Kasumi's, but it still gave her a very elegant and exotic beauty that was totally foreign to Nerima. She had emerald green eyes and was one of the only girls Ranma knew that wore only a hint of lipstick. On her feet, were a pair of white running sneakers. The last thing she had on was a star-like pendant around her neck. It was shaped just like a true star and was made out of pure gold. The thing that set it apart from other star pendants was the symbol on the center of the star, the Eye of Anubis. She must have expected the daily 'parade', as some people have started to call it.  
  
"Ranma? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ranma shook her head quickly. She hadn't even known she was staring. She turned back to the girl sheepishly.  
  
Chapter 1: Duelists Emerge (Edited Version)  
  
"Oops, sorry, Karen. I didn't mean to stare," Ranma said as she looked back in front of her. Karen instead looked back at the crowd.  
  
"Prepare to die, Saotome!!" That one came from Ryoga. Karen shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Doesn't he ever give up?" She said in barely a whisper. Ranma heard it as plain as day, though.  
  
"Nope." Ranma turned back to look at Karen. "By the way, what did you get me for my birthday?" Karen smiled in response.  
  
"Why, you naughty boy!! Do you think I'll really give myself to you before the big day? Perish the thought!!" Ranma completely fell over at the saying, giving Ryoga and all the others a chance to catch up. Among them were Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Shampoo, Akane, and many others, all wanting to either hurt him....err, her, or grope her. Most of which was the latter. "C'mon, Ranma! I'm kidding!!" She quickly said. Ranma recovered a little but the little hardened buds on the middle of her breasts told Karen exactly what she was thinking. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Ranma blinked a few times. "What's so funny?" She blinked again but, in remembering the crowd, started getting ready to sprint. "C'mon, we've gotta get outta here!" Karen nodded and they both took off running, followed closely by the others.  
  
"RANMA!!!" Now this one was Akane. "How dare you do this!! You jerk, get back here!!!" Karen had to look back to see the girl. She quickly turned back to Ranma.  
  
"She's such a..... fuck, I don't have a term terrible enough to describe her!!" This made Ranma laugh but most of her thoughts were still on what Karen had said.  
  
'Give herself to me? Would she really do that someday?' Ranma couldn't help but wonder. That was only another thought. Most of his brain was concentrated on the image of herself or himself making love to Karen. That caused her excitement in the first place. "C'mon." Ranma said suddenly at an alley and she dashed in. Karen followed soon after.  
  
Karen could see nothing anywhere. No doors or windows. No escape. "What now?" She asked to her friend. Ranma merely looked up to the sky and grinned. "No way!" Just as soon as Karen said that, Ranma got down to the ground and opened a manhole cover. Karen's eyes widened but she sighed in defeat as they both jumped in, covering the opening behind them.  
  
Mere moments later, the crowd finally got to the alley. They looked around before speaking among themselves.  
  
"Where'd they go?" This was Mousse. Ryoga, right next to Mousse, spoke next.  
  
"I didn't see them take to the air. And there are no doors or windows....." They all continued to wonder where they went while Ranma and Karen escaped towards the Tendo household via the sewer system.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Near the Tendo home, there was a slight sound in the silent area. It was of metal being moved onto gravel. Just as soon as the sound stops, voices start next.  
  
"My god, Ranma! Did we REALLY have to go through the sewers?!" Ranma, obviously still a girl, crawled out of the opening, before turning and pulling Karen through the opening. Both were covered in sewage and grime, none of it looked quite appealing. They just had to thank god that no one was around. As soon as they both got to their feet, they replaced the lid to the sewers and walked towards the Tendo house.  
  
"Well, at least we're safe, right?" Ranma finally replied. Karen had to admit that at least. They were safe. But still, the first thing on her mind was taking a shower and getting into some clean clothes. Unfortunately, both of those had to get by Mr. Demonhead, Soun Tendo. And with their luck today, there was no such chance of any of that happening.  
  
"Hey, Ranma?" Ranma turned back to Karen. "Do you think Mr. Tendo will mind if I take a bath to get cleaned up?" Ranma smiled nicely. It was hard for Ranma to not be nice to either Kasumi or Karen. After all, there were always so polite.  
  
"Of course! I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all." They both started to step towards the house until Ranma stopped. Karen looked at her but didn't need to ask why he stopped. He quickly answered. "He have to clean ourselves before going into the house." Karen blinked and watched as Ranma disappeared behind the corner. She soon heard the sound of water running.  
  
'Probably using the hose...' Karen thought as she also stepped around the corner to find just as she predicted, Ranma using the hose on herself to clean the slime and grime off of her clothes. 'Actually, that's a pretty good idea! Ranma apparently doesn't want to dirty up the floor to give Kasumi more work than she has.' She thought as she smiled at Ranma's thoughtful action. 'He may act like a jerk sometimes but he really seems to care a lot about the Tendos.'  
  
"Hey, Karen? You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come clean off?" Ranma's offhand remark made Karen shake herself out of her trance. "Is that a no?" Karen shook her hand one more time in a 'no' this time. Ranma just looked confused, which caused Karen to sigh.  
  
"Ranma, just give me the damn hose and turn around. I don't want you to see me." Karen said quickly to clear it up. After all, when water comes in contact with a white shirt, it becomes transparent. And she didn't want Ranma to see what was under her shirt (No, she IS wearing a bra), though its not anything he's never seen before. She knew that, but it was still embarrassing, after all, the japanese were known to be less endowed than people of other countries, like America, her home country. Ranma merely nodded and turned away.  
  
Though Ranma had turned like she asked, on the inside, Karen really wanted Ranma to see what she looked like without her clothes at all. Like many of Ranma's friends, they didn't see the martial artist as a freak; in fact, she liked his curse more than others thought. She thought is made him very unique, although he's unique enough without the curse, she had to admit to herself. Such thoughts ran through her mind as she moved the hose above her head, letting the water pour over her body, washing away all the slime and dirty.....things that had matted to her clothes and skin. She quickly finished her small shower and shivered as she moved the hose away as Ranma turned it off.  
  
"Brr...that was cold!!" Ranma nodded his agreement but he was used to the feel of cold water on his, or rather her, skin. While on the road so long, he had to take many baths in cold water, mainly in lakes and showers in waterfalls. The only thing he thought would make him cold now would be arctic waters. Now THAT is cold!! Ranma looked up at the Saturday evening sky and guessed that it was somewhere past eight pm. She sighed and turned to Karen.  
  
"You might have to stay the night. It's getting late." Karen looked up as well and nodded.  
  
"Sure looks like it. Say, if I do, where do I sleep?" Ranma shuddered at putting Karen in her room with her father. God knows what he would have done to the girl. Probably raped her. After all, everyone, except Karen, knew he would. But, there was no room elsewhere, except the couch in the living area. But he still didn't trust that his father would leave Karen alone. Suddenly, an idea began to form in the cursed one's mind, causing a wicked smile spread across her face as an idea formed in her mind. However, Karen must have noticed the smile since she spoke to Ranma immediately.  
  
"Ranma? What are you planning?" Ranma looked over to Karen sheepishly before waving her over. Not knowing what else to do, Karen did so, but even in the time elapsed, Ranma's smile didn't falter at all.  
  
"You know the reason why I shouldn't let you stay here, right?" Karen shook her head at Ranma's question. Ranma had a feeling that that was what Karen was going to say, literally or metaphorically. She turned to make sure the subject was not within hearing distance. Rather, Genma was at the Shogi board with Soun. Ranma had to wonder if those two ever got bored with that game. She turned back to Karen and brought her voice down to barely a whisper. "Well, I don't trust pop around a pretty girl like you." That made Karen blush. Before Karen could reply, Ranma continued with what she was saying. "Well, I get this feeling he might do something horrible to you." Karen grinned, thinking Ranma was kidding. No matter how nuts Mr. Saotome is, there is no way in hell that he would even think about doing anything to a young woman, especially Karen. Besides, Ranma would kick the old man's ass for such a thing.  
  
"Nice try, Ranma. I'm not falling for such an obvious...trick.....?" The look on Ranma's face was enough to get Karen to stop. "Oh gods...would he really do anything like that to me?" Silence was her response. That silence did, however, give Karen her answer. They both remained silent for some time before Ranma broke the silence.  
  
"I know..." Ranma started, Karen looked into Ranma's eyes right then, "because he tried to rape me at one point while my guard was down." This stole a gasp of utter surprise and shock from Karen. Frankly, Ranma couldn't blame the girl for being shocked. After that, Ranma had had nightmares of Genma doing her. Some of them really were as they seemed; rape; but the really scary dreams were the ones where she found herself willing. So, Ranma told Karen everything. About what Genma tried to do, what had happened, or rather did not happen, and her nightmares. She even included what kind of effect the nightmare had on her body. By the end of the story, Ranma was blushing as red as her hair.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Flashback.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
One and a half years before today, Ranma and Genma, in their cursed forms, stopped for a moment to rest after being chased once again by the Chinese airhead, Xian Pu aka Shampoo. She was nuts, attacking anyone she thought was affiliated with Ranma and her panda of a father. Ranma was totally covered in blood, so she definitely needed a bath. Not like the bloodbath she had just been through. Back in the village of Hiyoshinya, Shampoo attacked once again, killing fourteen innocent bystanders. Most of the blood on Ranma was not her own, only a little was. Anyways, they finally got away, but not before Shampoo killed four children.  
  
"God, that girl is crazy! I mean, wanting to kill us is bad enough, but she has to kill bystanders too?!" Genma looked to his son/daughter and brought a sign up.  
  
'Kill 'us'.....?' The panda signed. Ranma sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, she wants to kill ME! Are you happy now?!" The panda nodded as Ranma looked at herself. "Yech.....I'd better go take a bath in the river." Sure enough, there was a river nearby. How Ranma knew there was a river was easy. In China, next to every road they took, a river ran nearby. Ranma walked away from the road, hoping Shampoo wouldn't catch up while she was bathing. She didn't know how she'd react if such a thing happened. Actually, she didn't even know how any other girl would react to being seen bathing by someone. But then again, Ranma was only half-girl. Pushing her thoughts to the side, Ranma walked into the underbrush towards the river.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
It didn't take long for Ranma to find the river. As soon as she heard the constantly moving current of the river, she knew exactly where it was. But, it was different this time. Rather than finding only a river, a waterfall was right at the northern end of the water, dropping down from a high ledge. Ranma tried to remember a ledge on the road but instead only remembered a steep hill going downwards.  
  
'That must be it. The river didn't go down the hill, it thrust outwards as a cliff for a waterfall.' Ranma thought as the obvious solution. However, she was glad that she was in her girl form, she didn't feel like feeling her body shifting genders at this time.  
  
Ranma stopped her thoughts and approached the waterfall, stripping off her gi and boxers in the process. She looked back to make sure a certain crazy amazon wouldn't decide to join her. Convinced that Shampoo wasn't going to show up, Ranma stepped into the waterfall, letting the water cascade over her lush and nude form. She sighed in relaxation as she watched all the blood pour off her body and mix with the water a little. However, Ranma was unaware that, despite her great senses, she was being watched. Also unknown to her, it was a panda watching her. The creature started to approach the unsuspecting girl, confident that she would not detect its presence. Unfortunately for Ranma, she never did, she was too relaxed.  
  
Within a moment, Ranma went from relaxed to scared stiff. Because the panda had wrapped its arms around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to slip out of its grasp but the creature was just too strong. And without any leverage, Ranma couldn't find the strength to throw the animal away from her. She was just so sickened though when she felt the panda's arms and claws move up and down her body, still holding her arms down. She nearly screamed at the feeling of one of those paws groping at her left breast, but not because it felt terrible. Ranma was confused by all the nerves that was coming from her chest, making it feel so good, though she knew this shouldn't be happening. She didn't know how she knew this but she just did.  
  
While she was distracted, the panda slipped a paw in between her legs, letting its claw rub up against her pussy lips. Right then, Ranma lost it. She screamed in disgust as to how her body liked the feeling and bent over so much, it gave her the leverage she needed. Her body flipped completely over, launching the panda into the brush ahead of her. But just before the animal hit the ground, Ranma recognized it as being her bastard of a father in his panda form. The knowledge of who that was sent shivers down her spine. She had seen enough of this world to know what he was about to do. He was going to rape her. Ranma sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She had just about the mind to run away from Genma, but he was all she had for family. Who would take a freak like her in? No one, except for Genma Saotome. She, for but a moment, thought of becoming a Ronin, but quickly thought against it. She would put up with Genma just as long until she could get a new home.  
  
Ranma shook her head. 'No, I can't leave him. Just like he's all I have, I'm all he has. I couldn't leave him alone. Never.....even if he did rape me.....' She thought of the unpleasant things that might follow but shook it off. To her, even though her father was an asshole, he always did take care of her. This was the first true mistake he'd ever really made with her. And if she couldn't forgive him, who would? But still, he went a bit far..... Without another thought, Ranma stepped out of the waterfall, redressed into her gi, and went searching for her father.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Back in the Present.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Karen had no idea what she should say about Ranma's story. She was too much in shock. Despite the fact that Ranma forgave her father, Ranma was still being haunted by dreams of what could have happened. Also, Karen could not find herself wanting to get revenge on Ranma's father.  
  
'This is Ranma's battle, not mine. If she doesn't want to fight, I have no say in the matter. This is her decision alone.' Karen thought. Karen had gained a tendency to think of female Ranma as a real girl sometimes and male Ranma as a real man. This was one of those times. But, Karen still couldn't do anything to convince Ranma to extract revenge upon her father. She figured she could at least ask some questions.  
  
"Ranma? Why did you let it go so easily?" Ranma looked at Karen, confused.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Karen?" By now, the two of them had totally dried off and were heading back to the front.  
  
"Why did you not do anything to your father? Why let him get off easy?" Ranma let out an 'Oh...' of understanding.  
  
"Well, maybe he thought I was someone else?" Karen shook her head.  
  
"That's even worse! Do you realize that he was practically cheating on your mother with you?!" Ranma froze in place. She had not thought of it that way. Genma had definitely gone too far and it took this long for Ranma to realize it. Ranma actually felt a small tinge of fear and horror in her heart, painful and scary at the same time. For the first time in her life, Ranma was really afraid...afraid of her father. She was afraid of one of the only people on the planet that actually cared about him/her. The others being Karen and her mother, Nodoka. Then again, one of the only people Ranma has begun to care about was Karen. After all, she was the only one that treated him/her like a human being, not a prize or tool. She smiled at remembering how much she liked the girl.  
  
"Ranma? Are you ok?" Ranma nodded as they entered the house. Everyone, except for Soun and Genma, was out. Akane was still trying to find Ranma and Karen, Nabiki was at the movies with some friends, and Kasumi was out shopping. Soun and Genma were playing shogi, as usual. Ranma froze solid as she laid eyes upon her father, until Karen's hand rested on Ranma's shoulder. Somehow, her touch was so soothing, Ranma forgot all about what Genma did to her so long ago. She waved to her father.  
  
"Hey, pop!" After forgetting everything about that day, Ranma sounded rather excited. Karen guessed that Ranma turning 17 had gotten her psyched up for nearing adulthood. Karen couldn't help but smile. "Mr. Tendo, Karen and myself both need a bath so we were wondering....." Before Ranma could finish, Soun interrupted.  
  
"Go ahead, you two. But, you aren't taking a bath together, are you?" Ranma turned to Karen, who was blushing. The thought of them taking a bath together brought heat up Ranma's face, making her blush as well. They both turned back to Soun.  
  
"No!!" They both exclaimed as if they were one being. They didn't bother to look at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, and wanted to take one together, but it seemed they couldn't. 'But,' they both thought, 'Who says we have to TELL them that we really are going to?' They both walked away, grinning as soon as the two men couldn't see them.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry for the interruption, but no, this will not turn into a lemon. They might play around a little, but no sex. Maybe I'll add some Unedited chapters, but not this one! Actually, I am making an uncensored version of this chapter that will get more sexual and stuff. Yes, they MIGHT have sex in that one. Anyways, back to the story. We are now in the bathroom with Ranma and Karen.....)  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma and Karen both entered the bathroom together. Ranma turned and locked the first door, while Karen started getting undressed. Ranma stayed looking away, but so wanted to look. She snuck a quick peek, saw nothing, and turned away again. Unfortunately, Karen saw Ranma look. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
'If she was a man right now, I bet she'd have an erection.' She thought to herself with an inner smile forming. She could just imagine what male Ranma looked like nude. She practically creamed in her panties at the thought, but the thought did make her breasts enlarge and her nipples harden. She blushed as she realized this. With all her clothes off, Karen covered herself in a towel and turned back to Ranma.  
  
"Ok, Ranma, you can look now." Ranma turned back to Karen, nervous that she wasn't covered. She didn't know that Karen had seen her look, but badly wanted to keep it a secret. Karen decided to not mention it. "I'll go in ahead. Join me as soon as you can." She walked into the bathing area, closing the door behind her and leaving Ranma alone.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Karen stepped into the bathing area and quickly dropped her towel next to the furo. She looked down at her chest and noticed her breasts were still enlarged, her nipples still as hard as small rocks. It was both amazing and unnerving.  
  
'What if Ranma sees me like this?!' She thought is her haste.  
  
*Well, you'd just have to fuck him then, won't you?* It was a voice inside Karen's mind. She didn't know who it was and had never heard it before. Now THIS was unnerving. Since the voice suddenly went silent, Karen sat on the washing stool, picking up a bucket and filling it with water.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma put her own clothes inside the laundry basket. She couldn't keep Karen waiting, and couldn't wait to change back into a guy. She was sick of being a girl for one day. She slowly approached the door, a towel in her hand, covering her crotch. She opened the door, noticing that Karen had just finished washing and was walking towards the furo...  
  
...with nothing on. She was completely nude, which made Ranma blush. Ranma couldn't help but move her towel more over her crotch, as if she was trying to hide an erection. Karen was staring at her.  
  
"Ranma....." Ranma was expecting Karen to be mad but was amazed when she just got into the furo quickly. "You gonna join me or what?" Ranma absently nodded and moved over to the washing stool, sitting down and grabbing the bucket for some water. Karen waited and watched as Ranma cleaned herself with a bar of soap. Every few seconds, Karen noticed that Ranma would look back nervously at her, getting caught every time. It was a sad thing to watch. As soon as Ranma rinsed, Karen moved a little to the side so Ranma could get in. Ranma sighed and got into the water, next to Karen.  
  
Ranma sighed again quickly as the change she, rather he, was so used to since the incident in Jusenkyo. Karen was used to seeing it and thought it was actually pretty cool. One time, she had dared him to see how the other half feels. When he asked what she had meant, she had told him and, at the time, had no idea of the size of the bomb she had just triggered. Of course, Ranma kept his cool long enough to fight his way out of it. When she had dared him again, Ranma had dared Karen to show him exactly what to do. Obviously, Karen hadn't expected that and had promptly dropped out. But somehow, what Karen had said had gotten to Ranma and, in his girl form, had done just what Karen suggested.....  
  
Unfortunately, Karen had been referring to a woman's pleasure. To find that out, Ranma had masturbated as a girl the previous night. That was exactly why Akane had been chasing him, rather her. Akane had somehow found out. And Ranma was none too happy about it. He mentally swore that Nabiki would pay. No doubt she was behind it. After all, she had a tendency to find out his/her secrets and give them out for a price. This was probably worth 10000 yen. God knows someone paid that and then told Akane. Unfortunately, Ranma hit the nail right on the head.  
  
"Ranma? Are you alright? You haven't even claimed that I'm an uncute tomboy." Karen grinned at the last. Ranma had NEVER said something like that to her. He always called her cute, beautiful, pretty, etc. He rarely ever insulted her. She could remember this one time Ranma insulted her, he called her a tomboy. She had countered by saying she liked being a tomboy, and Ranma had never mentioned it again. That was the first day they met. Karen smiled as she could still remember that day.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Another Flashback.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
One year ago, Karen looked up at Furinkan High. It was her first day in Nerima and she just had to go to school. And she had heard it was strange here. She had to dodge past people that were all over the yard, heading towards the school but not going in. She was confused by this so she just entered the school. As soon as she was inside, she only had enough time to duck under a flying desk, apparently being thrown at someone in.....chinese clothes? It was a man in a black pigtail and things were being thrown at him from some girl with short brown hair and a japanese girl's school uniform. She seemed to be pretty mad.  
  
"RANMA!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!" She had yelled at the boy, apparently named Ranma. Karen blinked at this.  
  
'Ranma? Is this that Ranma Saotome that I heard about? If he is.....then that must be Akane Tendo. Boy, Sis wasn't kidding when she said that Akane has a real bad temper sometimes. But, she is also a good person to count on when in a jam at school. I hope so! I'd HATE to screw up in some way on my first day of japanese high school.' In her thoughts, Ranma had dodged a chair thrown by Akane and it went wide, hitting Karen in the stomach hard. Karen shrieked as she fell back to the ground and the other two martial artists froze in place.  
  
"Uh oh. Akane, you hit someone." Ranma said without turning back to Akane. He couldn't take his eyes off of the new girl. She was just so different. He had never met an exchange student, nor one from America. Another way she was different was that she just shrugged off the blow. She didn't look like a martial artist but she knew what she was doing. And, she looked mad, REAL mad!!  
  
"Hey! That hurt, you know!!" She yelled at the two fighters. Karen sighed as they didn't reply. 'Great, what kind of first day is this? I'll never hear the end of this from Sis.' She thought but started as Ranma started speaking.  
  
"Oh great, another tomboy. Don't I got all the luck....." Akane started fuming but Karen merely smirked. This left Ranma confused.  
  
"So, I'm a tomboy, am I? Well, that's my business if I am! Maybe, just maybe, I WANT to be the way I am." Now this left Ranma shocked as he went into the Takahashi shock gesture.  
  
"How can you WANT to be a tomboy?!?!" Akane just stared quietly, waiting for a chance to mallet Ranma without embarrassing herself in front of the new girl.  
  
"Well, when I was small, I was such a proper young lady but I got teased and picked on constantly. I had a very bad childhood because of it. Well, in the fourth grade, I'd finally had enough and started to change. I started acting more like a tomboy and took martial arts lessons every day. To this day, I still act the same way and practice my martial arts about six hours a day." Akane looked on in shock. Karen hadn't been on a training trip but she practiced as much as Ranma!  
  
'Oh great, just what we need. Yet ANOTHER super-powerful martial artist!' Akane thought. She moaned in disgust. 'And yet another girl stronger than me. I think I'm going to start hating girls now.' She added quickly. She, only then, noticed that Karen was staring at her. "What?" Akane asked without even thinking.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Karen Kuonji....." Before she could continue, Akane interrupted her.  
  
"Kuonji? Are you related to Ukyo?" Karen nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm her adopted older sister. But I just call her Sis. Sis adopted me after I arrived in japan." Ranma looked at Karen, confused.  
  
"Adopted? But, where are your parents?" Karen looked away at Ranma's question, causing the other martial artists to move closer. Karen sighed before answering.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"Gone?" This came from Akane.  
  
"Yes, they died back in America." Akane gasped in surprise. Ranma just looked down before looking back up to Karen. Karen was nearly in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Karen waved it off but still didn't look Ranma in the eye. "So, what's your class? Junior?" Karen shook her head.  
  
"No, Sophomore." Akane looked back up now.  
  
"Did you get held back a grade?" Karen shook her head again.  
  
"No, I was born during the summer. I'm always as old as I should be in each grade, rather than my age changing during the school year." Karen now looked back at Ranma and Akane. "Well, it's nice to meet you both, Ranma and Akane." Ranma didn't bother asking how Karen knew his name since he knew Ucchan probably told her. Akane, though, didn't even hear her.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Karen. Hope we'll see you around." Karen waved as she walked towards class happy, since she had just gained two new, good friends on her first hour in school. She now looked forward to the day ahead with her friends. Yes, today looked to be a very peaceful day.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
End Flashback...  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
"Do you remember that day, Ranma?" Karen asked to Ranma suddenly. Ranma looked over towards Karen, just as confused as he had been that day.  
  
"What day?" Ranma asked but Karen didn't sigh as expected. After all, one full year is a long time to remember everything. Besides the fact, Ranma didn't have the world's best memory, nor did Ryoga have the world's greatest sense of direction (Now THAT'S a lie!!!). Karen just couldn't bring herself to be mad at Ranma.  
  
"You know, when we first met. Do you remember that day?" Ranma nodded and lay back, getting more relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, that was a very fond day. Do you remember all those times after that that we'd just hang out and have fun all those long afternoons?" Karen smiled.  
  
"Yes! I was hoping you'd remember as well." Ranma laughed as if that was funny. Really, it wasn't.  
  
"Of course I would! That was a lot of fun! I'd never forget such good times." Ranma smiled now, and turned to Karen.  
  
"Why do you always stay around with me?" Karen lost her smile right then. She didn't look away or anything else though. She wondered if it was time.  
  
'Is it time to tell him?' Karen thought. 'To tell him how I really feel about him...? Maybe I should tell him...No! I mean, who knows how he'll react? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way.....' Karen ended her thoughts as Ranma's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Karen? Why do you keep staying with me? Most girls would have run off by now." Karen grinned.  
  
"You should know by now that I'm not like most girls." Now it was Ranma's turn to smile, and Karen didn't like it one bit.  
  
"So, why do you stay?" Karen looked away and sighed. She finally gave in and turned back to Ranma.  
  
"I think its because I'm falling in love with you." She replied. Ranma was silent. Sure, several girls had confessed love for him, but none he actually cared about. This one somehow seemed.....right. It seemed so much like it was supposed to happen. That no hand of destiny had anything to do with it, just true, real love. Ranma smiled brightly back at Karen, which caused a smile to spread across her face.  
  
'She's so beautiful when she smiles. But, do I feel the same way?' Silence went through his mind for a moment. 'Yes!! I do! I love Karen!! And nothing the other fiances do will change that!'  
  
*Would you be willing to protect her to the death?* That same voice that was in Karen's mind was now asking to Ranma inside his own head. Ranma closed his eyes for only a second before turning his head to face Karen.  
  
'Yes, I will!' His mind responded to the voice. The voice was silent for but a moment.  
  
*Well then, would you defend her against the fiances? Would you HARM the fiances for Karen? Would you KILL any of them to protect her?* Now the voice had Ranma in a pinch. Ranma knew the other girls would try to harm Karen and he was willing to harm them if they tried it. But kill? Ucchan and Akane don't seem like those kinds of people to do such a thing, but Shampoo had no problem with killing. And Kodachi? Ranma shuddered on the inside. Kodachi would probably do worse things to Karen. So that did it. He definitely would harm the girls and.....KILL them if they tried to kill Karen. He gladly would.  
  
'Yes!! I will harm them, I will kill them, if they try to harm Karen in any way!' The voice seemed satisfied and went silent. Now, Karen turned to Ranma, still with a smile on her face. "Karen, I love you too." Karen's smile spread further and they both moved towards each other. They were mere inches away at first, but the movement seemed to take an eternity.  
  
They kissed, a mere brush of lips, then they kissed again, this one more full. Their lips pressed together in a loving kiss, and Karen's arms wrapped around Ranma's neck, his own arms wrapping around her back. They stayed kissing and hugging for a minute, then Ranma made a move.  
  
He pulled on Karen, pulling her on top of him, both of their bodies still under the water, leaving only their heads exposed. But they didn't care anymore about decency to each other. They wanted to see each other, not as some would think as "in the nude", but rather as who they truly are. A pair of lovesick teenagers, one cursed to forever be half-boy and half- girl. But for once in his entire life, Ranma knew his condition was no longer a burden, but rather what attracted Karen to him. For once, he was thankful for his curse, and his girl-form, on the inside looking out, smiled at both the thought and at the love Ranma finally gave. He gave to Karen.  
  
Female Ranma wiped a tear from her eye, thinking it was so sweet. But Ranma would be sharing Karen with her, and she didn't mind. For once, Ranma accepted her, and that made her happy. She wished she could see male Ranma so she could hug him and just cry happily. She desperately needed a shoulder to cry on. "May you both be truly happy." She said, knowing Ranma heard her as she continued to watch.  
  
Karen started moving up Ranma's body after they broke the kiss, her full, firm breasts breaking the surface of the now warm water. Ranma took them in for a second, which brought a strange question from Karen.  
  
"Are they too big or something?" Ranma looked up at Karen's face and shook his head. Karen's frown twitched into something resembling a happy smile.  
  
"They're beautiful, Karen. To lack a better term, they're perfect, just like you." Ranma smiled as he said all of it, causing Karen to blush. But it also broke her out into her usual smile. After all, those simple words felt so full of meaning and emotion that Karen believed him. And Ranma was a terrible liar. "And I know the rest of you is just as perfect." Karen felt more heat rise up into her face. She was sure her face was as red as Ranma's red hair when he was female.  
  
Sometimes, Karen wished she was cursed to become a man, that way they could both do the same. But then again, she knew the risks and wasn't willing to pay them. And right now, none of that mattered. What mattered was that they were together forever.  
  
"Why do you think that?" She responded to Ranma's last comment. Ranma grinned as both his hands cupped Karen's breasts, causing her to moan a little into his touch. She sounded as if she was loving it, and boy, was she ever!  
  
"I know that because I know you." He kissed her on the cheek. "And besides, I can't imagine you as anything except perfect. You've got a good figure, you're smart, and you have a wonderful personality. You're sweet, kind, and gentle. And you know how to fight! What more could a man ever ask for?" Karen grinned.  
  
"Maybe being my first." Ranma grinned mischievously, as did Karen. One of Ranma's hands released her breasts and moved downwards, towards her most sacred place on her body. Karen closed her eyes, anticipating what was to come.....  
  
.....Until Akane walked in. "Ranma, are you gonna stay in here all day or....." Akane only got part way through her ranting as she took in the sight before her. She had been reading a magazine when she walked in but it dropped to the floor, completely forgotten when she saw what was happening. Ranma and Karen, however, were paralyzed in place. That is, until Ranma regained control and released Karen, who immediately ducked her naked body back under the water. "What the hell?!" Akane got out as soon as she regained the ability to speak.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?!" Ranma shook his head quickly, not wanting Karen to continue. But she did anyways. "Some people have a right to their privacy, you know!!" Akane was fuming now.  
  
'How DARE she speak that way to me?! Doesn't she know that doing things like that in a furo is so very DISRESPECTFUL?!' Akane thought in her rage. She quickly snapped back. "How DARE you?! This is my home, and we do not tolerate such activity in our furo!! Get out!!" Now Ranma sat up.  
  
"Akane, get the hell out!!!" Akane and Karen both stared at him. "You both are right. Akane, it was wrong of us to do that, but Karen was right about our right to privacy! What if we had been doing something much further than that? Dammit, I'd be so PISSED at you, I don't think I'd even LOOK at you for the next thousand millenia! Now get out!!!" Akane stared for a moment until her mallet hand twitched wildly. She was about ready to bring out Mallet-Sama from god knows where it comes from. Akane was becoming very dependent on that damn mallet. Ranma stayed completely still, not even flinching as Akane starting bringing out the mallet.  
  
"Why you.....RANMA NO BAKA!!!!" Akane rose the mallet into the air, high over her head before swinging it down at Ranma.....  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Karen screamed, grabbing Ranma and pulling him out of the way, but putting herself into the mallet's path. Akane didn't have enough time to pull the swing but, frankly, she could care less. In her mind, they both deserved it. The mallet slammed hard into Karen's forehead, knocking her back towards a stunned Ranma. The hurt girl cried out in pain as her body slumped back into Ranma's open arms. Nothing happened after that. The rest of the family was used to this sort of thing and they had assumed that Ranma had gotten malleted again.  
  
Ranma looked down, stunned and shocked at the girl in his arms. Karen was out cold and was bleeding from her forehead, a large, deep cut just above her right eye. 'Akane barely missed her eye.....She could have half- blinded Karen.' Ranma thought as a heck load of anger and rage burst up from years of being repressed inside him. His blood boiled as he glared at Akane with fiery eyes. He was beyond the boundries of being pissed. For the first time in his entire life, he was well and truly mad! In fact, he wanted Akane to suffer for it. Akane went into the shock gesture as Ranma picked Karen up and, ignoring his nakedness, placed her on the cool ground. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and turned to Akane, who was still holding the mallet. She was too stunned to put it away. 'Perfect.....' Ranma thought.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Ranma grabbed a hold of the mallet and yanked it from Akane's limp fingers. He then pulled it back over his own head as Akane finally came out of her daze. "AKANE NO BAKA!!!!" Akane barely had time to look up to see the fast moving mallet coming down at her head.  
  
"AGH!!!!!" She screamed until.....  
  
WHAM!!!!!!!!!  
  
A powerful shockwave moved throughout the house as Akane's head was bashed neatly into the floorboards, Mallet-Sama resting on the back of her skull. She wasn't unconscious, but Ranma was sure she wouldn't be pulling that again. Unless Akane wanted more pain. For the first time, Ranma understood how to protect. It was to defend against oppressors, and he finally realized that the fiances were major oppressors. He walked back over to Karen and picked her up, moving towards the door and into the changing room.....  
  
.....To face a worried Kasumi and grinning Nabiki. Ranma had no doubt in his mind that Nabiki was going to try and sell this to some of his rivals and fiances. God, it would be a bloodbath! And he knew whose blood it would be. He shuddered at the thought of a jealous Shampoo stabbing Karen through the chest with her damn bonbori. Before Nabiki could speak, Ranma countered easily.  
  
"Don't you DARE mention this to anyone, Nabiki!! If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your damn mouth shut!!!" Nabiki shut her mouth to seemingly rethink her strategy. Then she opened her mouth again.  
  
"What happened, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, a simple question. And, fortunately for Ranma, just a question. Kasumi was keeping quiet. After all, she knew what was going on and knew it was a sensitive subject.  
  
'Might as well tell them. I already made my point to Nabiki...And I know Kasumi won't tell. Ryoga would probably be overjoyed anyways, since I have nothing on Akane now.' He sighed and told them. He told them everything that happened, everything that was said, from when they were chased by the others to when Akane walked in and malleted Karen. By the end, the two conscious girls were speechless. "And that's what happened."  
  
Nabiki was having conflicting thoughts. One portion was calculating how much she could charge for this juicy info. Another was going over the whole story, wondering why it seemed to not add up. And the last portion, the stronger one, was claiming that it was too personal to mention to others. This one was named common sense aka logic. In the end, logic won and the other, the greedy portion, was smashed into oblivion by a mental atom smasher. She decided to keep her mouth shut. "I won't tell anyone, Ranma." Ranma looked at her.  
  
"Not even for a million yen?" Nabiki shook her head, which surprised Ranma. After they first met, Ranma figured that Nabiki loved money more than anything else, even family. Now, he was rethinking that. He smiled slightly. "Thank you, Nabiki." Kasumi now spoke to them.  
  
"Oh my, what are you going to do, Ranma?" Ranma looked at the hurt girl in his arms and looked to Nabiki and Kasumi.  
  
"We need to help her, and maybe Akane if we have the time." Neither sister said anything about that. Akane deserved it after what she did. They, like Ranma, agreed that both were right, but Akane had no right to hurt Karen. Punishment was to be decided by the head of the household, Soun Tendo, not the daughter of the head. "Uh, will you girls....." They shook their heads.  
  
"You can do it, Ranma. We'll take care of Akane." With that, both sisters left towards the washing area to get Akane, leaving Ranma alone with the unconscious Karen. He sighed and started drying them both off before dressing the both of them, Karen first.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
A few minutes later.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma had finally dressed the both of them. Kasumi and Nabiki had come and gone, leaving with Akane to Dr. Tofu's, and Soun and Genma were both asked to accompany them. Ranma knew he'd still get a tongue-lashing though. He lifted Karen again before walking upstairs, bringing a bucket of cold water with him. While he was dressing Karen, he took care of her wound. He knew enough to take care of it, and knew it wouldn't even leave a mark when it healed.  
  
Putting the girl down on his futon, he moved away and splashed himself with the cold water. He changed immediately into her short, busty female self. She turned to Karen and smiled. 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep...' She thought as she rolled up Genma's futon. She placed it in the living room with a note telling Genma that Karen was staying the night so Genma was sleeping in the living room or dojo. Either way, he was NOT staying in the guest room. She then pulled an extra futon from the closet, rolling it out and placing Karen in this one, making sure she looked comfortable. She did, until she woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked immediately to Ranma. Ranma hoped she didn't have amnesia or anything. "Ranma? What's wrong?" Ranma sighed out in relief. She was now happy. "And why are you in girl-form?"  
  
"Ok, slow down, girl. First, you're in the guest room at the Tendos. Second, I was scared you were seriously hurt. And third, I thought you might be a bit uncomfortable staying in the same room as a guy so I changed into a girl for you." Karen smiled and sat up.  
  
"Thank you." Karen looked at herself and blinked. She was wearing girl's clothes. More specifically, a nightgown, as well as what felt like panties and a bra. 'But, what would Ranma be doing with such things? Is he into perverted stuff like Happosai?!' Before she could ask this, Ranma told her exactly what she wanted to know.  
  
"Before you ask, my mother thought I was a real girl at one point in the past. You know, when I was disguised as Ranko." Karen nodded. "Well, one day, Mother took me shopping and bought Ranko some clothes, because of her 'limited' wardrobe. That's where I got these. You can borrow them, take them if you want." Karen smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks. I will." With that, Karen lay back in the futon and snuggled under the covers, facing Ranma. "Good night, Ranma." Ranma smiled as she took off her pants and shirt, putting on her pajamas.  
  
"Good night, Karen." Ranma said as she climbed into her own futon, going to sleep. Karen didn't go to sleep immediately. She woke up again and looked at the female Ranma. She shook her head and got out of bed, leaving the room. She returned later with a kettle of hot water. She upended the kettle over Ranma's head and poured it out, turning Ranma back into a man. She smiled as Ranma didn't wake up. Placing a kiss on Ranma's forehead, she smiled as she returned to her futon, falling asleep. They both slept soundly that night.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
The next morning.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma awoke the next morning to find Karen still in her futon. He looked out the window and smiled. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. He got out of bed and walked over to Karen, shaking her awake. She awoke quickly, smiling.  
  
"Good morning, Ranma." She said without even needing to think it. She knew Ranma was going to love this day, and the gift she was going to give him. She smiled as Ranma kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful." Beautiful was true. Even after sleeping, Karen was still beautiful. Her hair was not ruffled, instead it was straight, like the previous day. And, she was still wearing the nightgown Ranma had given her, which had traveled up her thighs a little, showing off the panties Ranma had put on her. They were green in color, matching her green eyes perfectly, and accenting her orangish-red hair greatly. The bra was the same color and the nightgown was a solid white, kind of neutral, but it was frilly. Even though Ranma had put those on Karen, he still found that the sight was rather erotic.  
  
However, what Ranma didn't know was that Karen had meant to raise the nightgown. After the interruption at the furo the previous night, Karen had been horny as hell. In fact, the scene was so arousing to her that she found herself just as horny this morning. Quickly, she and Ranma kissed, the barest brush of lips, before they lay down on top of Karen's futon. Suffice to say, they didn't join the others for breakfast that morning.  
  
EDITED!!!!! (Look for this scene in the uncensored version, coming soon! By the way, the uncensored version is NOT for minors, it is rated NC-17!!)  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
It was after noon that the two of them decended the stairs, facing the entire group. Everyone was there, from Akane to Ukyo, except for Ryoga/P-chan and the Kunos, who weren't invited. It was amazing to see, really. Ranma was quite amazed, but not as amazed when everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RANMA!!!" or "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AIREN!!!" and so forth.  
  
Karen grinned as she watched excitement play over Ranma's face. He looked so excited, she could have mistaken him for a child. Well, a rather tall child, but still a child. Karen now broke out into an all-out smile. She then, remembering her gift, ran upstairs to get her bag, leaving Ranma alone with the others. Ranma turned to all the others, who were all staring at him.  
  
"What? Why are you all staring at me?" Akane glared actually. Nabiki was the first to speak.  
  
"Why was Karen walking differently?" Ranma panicked.  
  
'Oh no!! Do they know?! Fuck!!!' Ranma thought to himself as the others pieced it all together, all the fiances present fuming. 'Uh oh.....Run, Karen...Get the hell out of here!!!'  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Back up in Ranma's room.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Karen was going through her bag, searching for the gift she had convinced herself into giving to Ranma. It had been her favorite artifact until she got the Millenium Star, but she still loved it. Which was probably why she was giving it to Ranma. Because she loved him, just like he loved her, which they had proven that morning. Karen blushed as she remembered everything that they had done. She smiled widely and went back to searching her bag.  
  
After a few moments, she found it. "Here you are!" She pulled out a golden egyptian box, beautifully made with the Eye of Anubis on the side. This was what she was searching for. The Millenium Puzzle would soon belong to Ranma. She got to her feet and returned downstairs.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma started sweating profusely when he noticed Karen return downstairs holding some kind of golden box. It was very pretty, but he started to wonder why she didn't run. 'Oh yeah! She's about as strong as my female form! She's in no danger.....' Which, unfortunately, was false. She was in a LOT of danger. In a fair fight with the fiances, Karen would have won, but against all of them at the same time? Might as well call the undertaker now. But what if Ranma kept his word to protect her? Well, the undertaker would be needed, but for three or more coffins rather than one.  
  
"So, Ranma. What do you want to do on your seventeenth birthday?" Karen asked to Ranma quickly, smiling as she spoke. Ranma couldn't help but smile himself. She knew what he wanted to do, but they couldn't do that again. Karen's smile widened when she realized this, but the fiances now glared harder at Karen and Ranma. Fortunately, Soun started whispering to them.  
  
"No matter what they did together, you have no right to ruin Ranma's birthday by attacking them." Soun whispered. He knew Akane would follow the logical choice, as will Ukyo, but Shampoo? No way she would follow orders. "Settle it some other day." Akane and Ukyo only nodded to not ruin Ranma's special day of the year. Shampoo, however, did not. She continued glaring at Karen. Near everyone figured that World War III would be beginning in that room. Shampoo got to her feet to a point until.....  
  
...Two yellow and black bandannas smacked the girl in the head, knocking Shampoo out cold instantly. Everyone blinked when they turned to the thrower, Ryoga Hibiki. Who seemed to be holding a package. A BIRTHDAY package. Ranma smiled out of happiness, since even Ryoga was willing to grit his teeth and behave on Ranma's 17th birthday. Unfortunately, he got the feeling that Shampoo would cause nothing but trouble. Ryoga looked to Ranma and didn't bother to grin, or smile, or whatever. He just put the package on the table and sat down. Ranma and Karen both sat as well. Nobody mentioned what had been spoken of before Ryoga entered to the newcomer.  
  
"Well, shall we begin?" Ranma nodded happily as Nodoka and Genma, in human form, entered with a large cake. It was brown, chocolate most likely, with seventeen lit candles on top. The words 'Happy Birthday, m/f Ranma' were across the top, m/f obviously meaning male/female. Nodoka had been in Okayama on business but had promised to return in time for Ranma's birthday. And she kept her word. Ranma was happy for that as well. Everyone, except the half-dead Shampoo, started singing "Happy Birthday" to Ranma, smiling all the time. Ranma was never happier. He turned to Karen to see her singing as well. He smiled again. Then, the singing stopped.  
  
Ranma looked up as the cake found itself in front of him, his mother and father right next to it. Genma, for once, was not acting like his usual obnoxious self. He was acting like a real father. And his mother was acting like herself. Her sweet self. And the others were acting like real friends, even Mousse and Ryoga, who had a rival/friend relationship with Ranma. Same way vice versa. Ranma grinned as he blew out the candles. He had made a wish, that he and Karen would get married someday. And, he hoped it would come true. His father and mother pulled the cake away, claiming it was time for the gifts. Ranma was excited now. He liked gifts, because he only got them once in a great while.  
  
Ryoga handed his gift forward first. Ranma smiled as he unwrapped the light gift. It was a banner from Okayama. "Thanks, Ryoga." Ryoga smiled for barely a second before frowning, wondering why he was giving a gift to Ranma. Then, he realized, it was the only day of the year he had to be nice to Ranma. He smiled and watched as Mousse handed Ranma two gifts, one from Shampoo, the still unconscious girl on the floor, and one from himself.  
  
Ranma opened Shampoo's gift first. Then he frowned. It was a picture of him in a tux and Shampoo in a gown with the words "We marry, Airen!!" Ranma frowned again and dropped the gift in a trash can, which Nodoka had thoughtfully put out. Next, he opened Mousse's gift. It came out as a flower, which promptly squirted Ranma with ice cold water, turning him into a girl again. She frowned for a second and everyone was sure Mousse was gonna get it. Then the unexpected happened. Ranma smiled suddenly and erupted into a fit of laughter. Everyone, except Karen who had seen Ranma's softer side, blinked. When the girl calmed down, she turned to Mousse.  
  
"Thanks, Mousse. That was a good prank." Mousse now smiled. Which he didn't do often. Well, considering they were mostly friends, it was a little often. Ranma moved on then, not even bothering to become a man again. Happosai was up next, handing a box to Ranma. Ranma opened it, Karen peering inside as well. They both promptly blushed and closed the box. The others asked to see.  
  
"NO!!!" was the response from Ranma and Karen. The others dropped it as Ranma booted Happosai to some distant land. Ranma, for some reason, just put the box with the other gifts, not in the trash. The others figured she intended to use it or something and looked on as Ranma removed Shampoo's gift from the trash, putting it with the gifts. Ukyo then presented her with an envelope. She opened it and smiled again, pulling out a wad of cash. Everyone frowned. That money would be gone within the hour.  
  
Next up was Akane, who was still glaring at Karen a little as she handed a bag to Ranma. "Here, Ranma." Akane said as she glared at Karen again with the Anything-Goes Glare Attack. Her opponent wasn't even near fazed. Ranma frowned at that but opened the bag, looking inside. She half- smiled and pulled out yet another of Akane's attempts at making something. It looked something like a scarf.  
  
"Uh, thanks for the uh...scarf, Akane." Akane frowned.  
  
"It's a fishing net!!" Ranma facefaulted. Last christmas Akane had given her a scarf that looked like a fishing net, now it's a fishing net that looks like a scarf. What a klutz. It was ridiculous. Ranma was tempted to throw it in the trash but decided against it. She placed it with the other gifts. Her mother placed something in front of her.  
  
"This is from myself, Mr. Tendo, and your father." Ranma smiled and nodded. Karen watched as Ranma ripped this one wide open. Everyone heard Ranma gasp, which brought a smile to everyone's faces, except the now awake Shampoo, who was busy trying to find all her weapons. Ryoga had them in his bottomless backpack. Ranma now opened the gift so everyone could see it. Karen smiled. It was a supreme dueling set, complete with one original dueling deck, fifteen various boosters, and one card pouch. Ranma had finally gotten a deck.  
  
"Thanks!!" She placed it with the other gifts, though he couldn't wait to open it. She had a little score to settle with Akane. Nabiki now placed something in front of Ranma. Ranma blinked.  
  
"This is from myself and Kasumi. We figured you'd need this." Ranma smiled to the two. She had to admit that Nabiki was becoming her friend more and more by the day. Maybe she was getting soft on her. Maybe. Ranma opened the gift and looked inside again. She blushed, showed the gift to Karen, who also blushed, and they put the bag down.  
  
"Uh, next?" The others dropped it again. Some of those gifts seemed to be things Ranma was embarrassed about having. And the same gifts seemed to have the same effect on Karen.  
  
"AIYAA!!!!" Apparently, Shampoo had found a weapon, a dagger. She was at her feet, directly above Karen, readying to swing and kill Karen. "Cheating girl pay now! Cheating girl obstacle! KILL!!!" Shampoo screamed as she swung the dagger downwards, narrowly missing as Karen rolled out of the way. Shampoo turned to try and swing again, to find Karen over ten feet away, out of Shapoo's reach. Shampoo tried to rush Karen, only to fall flat on her face. Someone had tripped her. She got to a sitting position and started looking around.  
  
"Who dare trip Shampoo?!" Ranma got to her feet, her bright blue battle aura flaring wildly around her. No one had ever seen her so mad, she wasn't even this mad when Akane malleted Karen. Everyone hurried away from Ranma, stunned, but the girl just kept following Shampoo. Karen, unlike the others, stayed close by, since Shampoo and Ranma started to pass her. Ranma glared at Shampoo with fiery eyes, filled with hate and anger towards the fallen amazon.  
  
"How DARE you, Shampoo?!?! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT KAREN?!?!" Everyone was speechless, until Shampoo got to her feet.  
  
"Cheating girl is obstacle. Obstacle to be destroyed. None keep Shampoo from Airen! We to marry!!" Ranma grabbed the amazon by the collar and hefted her off the ground, over three feet into the air. Mousse didn't make a move to help Shampoo. After all, she had this coming for a while now, ever since Shampoo killed all those people in China. All those innocent bystanders killed at Shampoo's hands. Yes, Mousse thought, payback has finally arrived.  
  
"LISTEN ONCE AND FOR ALL, YOU HORNY, CRAZY, CHINESE PITIFUL EXCUSE OF AN AIRHEAD!!!!" Everyone flinched, as did Karen. Ranma's words were very painful, probably deadly to Shampoo. "I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER LOVED YOU!! I ONLY BEAT YOU IN THAT DAMN TOURNAMENT BECAUSE I'M A BETTER FIGHTER!!! AND GUESS WHAT?! YOUR AMAZON LAWS DON'T MEAN JACK SQUAT IN JAPAN!!!"  
  
Karen moved to stop Ranma but Ryoga rested a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She looked back at him. His eyes held the look that he too wanted to stop Ranma, but he couldn't. She sighed and watched Ranma, who had calmed down a little, yell at Shampoo some more.  
  
"Want to know who I really love?" Shampoo shook her head, tears falling down her face. "I love Karen, right over there!" She pointed to Karen, who started to push herself away from the two. "And you know what? We proved it this morning!!" Karen's eyes opened in shock at hearing Ranma admit that, while all eyes, except Ranma's, moved over to her. Karen tried her hardest not to meet any of the gazes, which was difficult indeed. Ranma then dropped Shampoo and handed back her gift. Shampoo was in tears now.  
  
"You better get out of here for your own good, Shampoo. This is your only warning." Without a word, Shampoo ran away, out of the house and onto the streets. Cologne followed close behind while Mousse stayed put. "Aren't you going after her, Mousse?" Mousse shook his head.  
  
"For once, I see Shampoo had that coming to her." The others all nodded, even Ranma and Karen, while Ranma still looked a little angry with the amazon girl. Karen was still trying not to look at anyone. Everyone else was trying to either look at Karen or stare at Ranma. This was all just so sudden. Finally, the last gift got to Ranma's hands, Karen's. Neither said a word as Ranma took the cover off the box, looking inside.  
  
"It's a puzzle....." Karen nodded and Ranma didn't say a word.  
  
"I got that when I went to Egypt so long ago. I want you to have it." Ranma looked at it a minute and then finally smiled, now past the incident.  
  
"Thank you, all of you!" Everyone cheered as the party continued, Ranma immediately opening his duel set and cards. He grinned as he went through the cards, though his starter deck was quite crappy, then stopped dead in his tracks when he opened a booster. "Th-this is....." Everyone looked over his shoulder to see what he found.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
A cliffhanger!! Am I evil or what? Find out next time what Ranma had found to improve his crappy starter deck. Next chapter is entitled 'Crimson Eyes', though that comes AFTER the uncensored version of this chapter. Later. 


	2. Duelists Emerge (Unedited Version - NC-1...

Ranma-Oh! King of Games By RankoSaotome  
  
I recently got the Sonic Adventure 2 Official Soundtrack and I love it! My fav songs are "Escape From The City" and "Live and Learn", the SA2 Theme. If you get the cd or have it, listen to the songs, they're good!! By the way, since this is the uncensored version of chapter 1, I must retype all that stuff about the characters. I even included a song for the fic. It is copyright of SEGA!  
  
Characters:  
  
Ranma - Ranma Saotome, a boy with far too many fiances and a curse that changes him from a boy into a girl. He is one of the stars of our little fic. Oh yeah, in this fic, he appeared at the dojo at the age of 15, not 16 as in the manga and anime. Ranma-Yami - The Pharoah spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. He is Ranma's dueling alter ego. He will make many appearances. Akane - Akane Tendo, Ranma's fiance and the youngest daughter of the Tendo matriarch, Soun. She is a martial artist and is frequently kidnapped. Mallet-Sama - Akane's damn mallet. When Akane's hand twitches, prepare for slight turbulence, via Akane Air. Nabiki - Nabiki Tendo, Akane's older sister who loves money. Kasumi - Kasumi Tendo, the eldest Tendo sister and homemaker of the Tendo household. She took over all of her mother's duties when she passed away. Don't sweat it, she's in a better place and always looking over her girls. Soun - Soun Tendo, the head of the Tendo household and one half of the cause of Ranma and Akane's engagement. Genma - Genma Saotome, Ranma's father and the cause of ALL of Ranma's problems, including the fiances. He turns into a panda. Kuno - Tatewaki Kuno, a screwball of a kendoist who believes he is god's gift to women. He is a major pervert and should just die (Ranma's gonna blast him with something. Hehehe, betcha can't guess what, though!!). Kodachi - Kodachi Kuno, another of Ranma's would-be fiances. She's crazy, 'nuff said. Ukyo - Ukyo Kuonji, another of Ranma's fiances. She is also Ranma's childhood friend and one of the only fiances Ranma has that he doesn't mind too much. Ryoga - Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma's rival and martial artist. He likes Duel Monsters but doesn't play it. He turns into a piglet. Happosai - A preverted old martial arts master whose idea of good martial arts is throwing explosives at people. He thinks he is above all others and is constantly trying to see Akane nude, steal girls' underwear, and get female Ranma to wear girls' underwear. He is also constantly causing trouble for others. Shampoo - Xian Pu (I hope I got that right.), Ranma's fiance from China. She's an amazon and is ruthless. Does Ranma have bad luck or what? She turns into a cat. Cologne - Ka Low Na (I made this up.), Shampoo's great-grandmother, she is constantly trying to force Shampoo and Ranma together. Mousse - Mu Tsu, Shampoo's self-proclaimed groom. He is a master at the art of the Hidden Weapon. He turns into a duck. Nodoka - Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother. She, in this story, has accepted Ranma's curse and they all live together in the Tendo household. Hiroshi - Ranma's best friend. He and Daisuke both often hit on Ranma's female form. She used to pound them for it but now just kids around with them. Daisuke - Ranma's other best friend. Read above. Karen - Karen Kuonji, a character of my creation. She is a new student from america who knows japanese extremely well. She has the last name Kuonji, like Ukyo, because after getting to Nerima after her parents' deaths, Ukyo adopted her, strange since Ukyo is one year younger than Karen. She is a bright 17-year-old girl, barely older than Ranma. She is also very pretty and a damn good martial artist. Her hobbies include dueling, sports, and some writing. She also likes ancient artifacts, like the Millenium items she owns, like the Millenium Star she constantly has with her and the Millenium Puzzle, a surprise present she got for Ranma's birthday. She is the other star of this fic.  
  
This story's song: "Live and Learn" from the SA2 Soundtrack  
  
can your feel life moving through your mind looks like it came back for more - yeah yeah yeah can you feel time slipping down your spine you try and try to ignore  
  
but you can hardly swallow your fears and pain and you can't help but follow and puts you right back where you came  
  
- live and learn - hanging on to the edge of tomorrow - live and learn - from the works of yesterday - live and learn - if you beg or if you borrow - live and learn - you may never find your way  
  
can you feel life tangle you up inside and now your face down on the floor  
  
but you can't save your sorrow you've paid in trade and you can't help but follow and puts you right back where you came  
  
- live and learn - hanging on to the edge of tomorrow - live and learn - from the works of yesterday - live and learn - if you beg or if you borrow - live and learn - you may never find your way  
  
there's a face searching far, so far and wide there's a place where you dreamed you'd never find hold on to what if... hold on to what if...  
  
- live and learn - hanging on to the edge of tomorrow - live and learn - from the works of yesterday - live and learn - if you beg or if you borrow - live and learn - you may never find your way  
  
- live and learn - hanging on to the edge of tomorrow - live and learn - from the works of yesterday - live and learn - if you beg or if you borrow - live and learn - you may never find your way  
  
The story:  
  
It plays itself out! We begin one day before, who could've thought it, Ranma's birthday. We join Ranma as she is indulging in a good old Nerima pastime, the annual "Chase-the-Ranma" event!! By the way, everyone, except for the adult characters, are into Duel Monsters, a popular card game. Well, all except Ranma. He doesn't have a deck.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma, completely soaked from head to toe on this sunny afternoon, stepped around the corner while on the run. Just moments later, a large group of people followed close behind. She looked back quickly and sighed. "Why must this happen to me? And just before my birthday, too..." She continues to run and hears a voice off to her right.  
  
"Ranma!!" Ranma turns to see a girl running towards her. The girl is unusually tall, just barely three inches taller than her male form, and was built like a teenage supermodel. She was wearing a pure white blouse, her blouse jutting out a little over her well-developed breasts, and some tan shorts, along with the blackish sash she uses like a belt. The sash holds up a pouch, which holds her Duel Monsters deck. Ranma knew this girl was one of the best duelists in Nerima and she had gotten her interested in Duel Monsters weeks before. Unfortunately, Ranma never found the time to get a deck. Higher, the girl had long, orangish red hair, not as long as Kasumi's, but it still gave her a very elegant and exotic beauty that was totally foreign to Nerima. She had emerald green eyes and was one of the only girls Ranma knew that wore only a hint of lipstick. On her feet, were a pair of white running sneakers. The last thing she had on was a star-like pendant around her neck. It was shaped just like a true star and was made out of pure gold. The thing that set it apart from other star pendants was the symbol on the center of the star, the Eye of Anubis. She must have expected the daily 'parade', as some people have started to call it.  
  
"Ranma? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ranma shook her head quickly. She hadn't even known she was staring. She turned back to the girl sheepishly.  
  
Chapter 1: Duelists Emerge (Uncensored Version)  
  
"Oops, sorry, Karen. I didn't mean to stare," Ranma said as she looked back in front of her. Karen instead looked back at the crowd.  
  
"Prepare to die, Saotome!!" That one came from Ryoga. Karen shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Doesn't he ever give up?" She said in barely a whisper. Ranma heard it as plain as day, though.  
  
"Nope." Ranma turned back to look at Karen. "By the way, what did you get me for my birthday?" Karen smiled in response.  
  
"Why, you naughty boy!! Do you think I'll really give myself to you before the big day? Perish the thought!!" Ranma completely fell over at the saying, giving Ryoga and all the others a chance to catch up. Among them were Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Shampoo, Akane, and many others, all wanting to either hurt him....err, her, or grope her. Most of which was the latter. "C'mon, Ranma! I'm kidding!!" She quickly said. Ranma recovered a little but the little hardened buds on the middle of her breasts told Karen exactly what she was thinking. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Ranma blinked a few times. "What's so funny?" She blinked again but, in remembering the crowd, started getting ready to sprint. "C'mon, we've gotta get outta here!" Karen nodded and they both took off running, followed closely by the others.  
  
"RANMA!!!" Now this one was Akane. "How dare you do this!! You jerk, get back here!!!" Karen had to look back to see the girl. She quickly turned back to Ranma.  
  
"She's such a..... fuck, I don't have a term terrible enough to describe her!!" This made Ranma laugh but most of her thoughts were still on what Karen had said.  
  
'Give herself to me? Would she really do that someday?' Ranma couldn't help but wonder. That was only another thought. Most of his brain was concentrated on the image of herself or himself making love to Karen. That caused her excitement in the first place. "C'mon." Ranma said suddenly at an alley and she dashed in. Karen followed soon after.  
  
Karen could see nothing anywhere. No doors or windows. No escape. "What now?" She asked to her friend. Ranma merely looked up to the sky and grinned. "No way!" Just as soon as Karen said that, Ranma got down to the ground and opened a manhole cover. Karen's eyes widened but she sighed in defeat as they both jumped in, covering the opening behind them.  
  
Mere moments later, the crowd finally got to the alley. They looked around before speaking among themselves.  
  
"Where'd they go?" This was Mousse. Ryoga, right next to Mousse, spoke next.  
  
"I didn't see them take to the air. And there are no doors or windows....." They all continued to wonder where they went while Ranma and Karen escaped towards the Tendo household via the sewer system.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Near the Tendo home, there was a slight sound in the silent area. It was of metal being moved onto gravel. Just as soon as the sound stops, voices start next.  
  
"My god, Ranma! Did we REALLY have to go through the sewers?!" Ranma, obviously still a girl, crawled out of the opening, before turning and pulling Karen through the opening. Both were covered in sewage and grime, none of it looked quite appealing. They just had to thank god that no one was around. As soon as they both got to their feet, they replaced the lid to the sewers and walked towards the Tendo house.  
  
"Well, at least we're safe, right?" Ranma finally replied. Karen had to admit that at least. They were safe. But still, the first thing on her mind was taking a shower and getting into some clean clothes. Unfortunately, both of those had to get by Mr. Demonhead, Soun Tendo. And with their luck today, there was no such chance of any of that happening.  
  
"Hey, Ranma?" Ranma turned back to Karen. "Do you think Mr. Tendo will mind if I take a bath to get cleaned up?" Ranma smiled nicely. It was hard for Ranma to not be nice to either Kasumi or Karen. After all, there were always so polite.  
  
"Of course! I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all." They both started to step towards the house until Ranma stopped. Karen looked at her but didn't need to ask why he stopped. He quickly answered. "He have to clean ourselves before going into the house." Karen blinked and watched as Ranma disappeared behind the corner. She soon heard the sound of water running.  
  
'Probably using the hose...' Karen thought as she also stepped around the corner to find just as she predicted, Ranma using the hose on herself to clean the slime and grime off of her clothes. 'Actually, that's a pretty good idea! Ranma apparently doesn't want to dirty up the floor to give Kasumi more work than she has.' She thought as she smiled at Ranma's thoughtful action. 'He may act like a jerk sometimes but he really seems to care a lot about the Tendos.'  
  
"Hey, Karen? You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come clean off?" Ranma's offhand remark made Karen shake herself out of her trance. "Is that a no?" Karen shook her hand one more time in a 'no' this time. Ranma just looked confused, which caused Karen to sigh.  
  
"Ranma, just give me the damn hose and turn around. I don't want you to see me." Karen said quickly to clear it up. After all, when water comes in contact with a white shirt, it becomes transparent. And she didn't want Ranma to see what was under her shirt (No, she IS wearing a bra), though its not anything he's never seen before. She knew that, but it was still embarrassing, after all, the japanese were known to be less endowed than people of other countries, like America, her home country. Ranma merely nodded and turned away.  
  
Though Ranma had turned like she asked, on the inside, Karen really wanted Ranma to see what she looked like without her clothes at all. Like many of Ranma's friends, they didn't see the martial artist as a freak; in fact, she liked his curse more than others thought. She thought is made him very unique, although he's unique enough without the curse, she had to admit to herself. Such thoughts ran through her mind as she moved the hose above her head, letting the water pour over her body, washing away all the slime and dirty.....things that had matted to her clothes and skin. She quickly finished her small shower and shivered as she moved the hose away as Ranma turned it off.  
  
"Brr...that was cold!!" Ranma nodded his agreement but he was used to the feel of cold water on his, or rather her, skin. While on the road so long, he had to take many baths in cold water, mainly in lakes and showers in waterfalls. The only thing he thought would make him cold now would be arctic waters. Now THAT is cold!! Ranma looked up at the Saturday evening sky and guessed that it was somewhere past eight pm. She sighed and turned to Karen.  
  
"You might have to stay the night. It's getting late." Karen looked up as well and nodded.  
  
"Sure looks like it. Say, if I do, where do I sleep?" Ranma shuddered at putting Karen in her room with her father. God knows what he would have done to the girl. Probably raped her. After all, everyone, except Karen, knew he would. But, there was no room elsewhere, except the couch in the living area. But he still didn't trust that his father would leave Karen alone. Suddenly, an idea began to form in the cursed one's mind, causing a wicked smile spread across her face as an idea formed in her mind. However, Karen must have noticed the smile since she spoke to Ranma immediately.  
  
"Ranma? What are you planning?" Ranma looked over to Karen sheepishly before waving her over. Not knowing what else to do, Karen did so, but even in the time elapsed, Ranma's smile didn't falter at all.  
  
"You know the reason why I shouldn't let you stay here, right?" Karen shook her head at Ranma's question. Ranma had a feeling that that was what Karen was going to say, literally or metaphorically. She turned to make sure the subject was not within hearing distance. Rather, Genma was at the Shogi board with Soun. Ranma had to wonder if those two ever got bored with that game. She turned back to Karen and brought her voice down to barely a whisper. "Well, I don't trust pop around a pretty girl like you." That made Karen blush. Before Karen could reply, Ranma continued with what she was saying. "Well, I get this feeling he might do something horrible to you." Karen grinned, thinking Ranma was kidding. No matter how nuts Mr. Saotome is, there is no way in hell that he would even think about doing anything to a young woman, especially Karen. Besides, Ranma would kick the old man's ass for such a thing.  
  
"Nice try, Ranma. I'm not falling for such an obvious...trick.....?" The look on Ranma's face was enough to get Karen to stop. "Oh gods...would he really do anything like that to me?" Silence was her response. That silence did, however, give Karen her answer. They both remained silent for some time before Ranma broke the silence.  
  
"I know..." Ranma started, Karen looked into Ranma's eyes right then, "because he tried to rape me at one point while my guard was down." This stole a gasp of utter surprise and shock from Karen. Frankly, Ranma couldn't blame the girl for being shocked. After that, Ranma had had nightmares of Genma doing her. Some of them really were as they seemed; rape; but the really scary dreams were the ones where she found herself willing. So, Ranma told Karen everything. About what Genma tried to do, what had happened, or rather did not happen, and her nightmares. She even included what kind of effect the nightmare had on her body. By the end of the story, Ranma was blushing as red as her hair.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Flashback.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
One and a half years before today, Ranma and Genma, in their cursed forms, stopped for a moment to rest after being chased once again by the Chinese airhead, Xian Pu aka Shampoo. She was nuts, attacking anyone she thought was affiliated with Ranma and her panda of a father. Ranma was totally covered in blood, so she definitely needed a bath. Not like the bloodbath she had just been through. Back in the village of Hiyoshinya, Shampoo attacked once again, killing fourteen innocent bystanders. Most of the blood on Ranma was not her own, only a little was. Anyways, they finally got away, but not before Shampoo killed four children.  
  
"God, that girl is crazy! I mean, wanting to kill us is bad enough, but she has to kill bystanders too?!" Genma looked to his son/daughter and brought a sign up.  
  
'Kill 'us'.....?' The panda signed. Ranma sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, she wants to kill ME! Are you happy now?!" The panda nodded as Ranma looked at herself. "Yech.....I'd better go take a bath in the river." Sure enough, there was a river nearby. How Ranma knew there was a river was easy. In China, next to every road they took, a river ran nearby. Ranma walked away from the road, hoping Shampoo wouldn't catch up while she was bathing. She didn't know how she'd react if such a thing happened. Actually, she didn't even know how any other girl would react to being seen bathing by someone. But then again, Ranma was only half-girl. Pushing her thoughts to the side, Ranma walked into the underbrush towards the river.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
It didn't take long for Ranma to find the river. As soon as she heard the constantly moving current of the river, she knew exactly where it was. But, it was different this time. Rather than finding only a river, a waterfall was right at the northern end of the water, dropping down from a high ledge. Ranma tried to remember a ledge on the road but instead only remembered a steep hill going downwards.  
  
'That must be it. The river didn't go down the hill, it thrust outwards as a cliff for a waterfall.' Ranma thought as the obvious solution. However, she was glad that she was in her girl form, she didn't feel like feeling her body shifting genders at this time.  
  
Ranma stopped her thoughts and approached the waterfall, stripping off her gi and boxers in the process. She looked back to make sure a certain crazy amazon wouldn't decide to join her. Convinced that Shampoo wasn't going to show up, Ranma stepped into the waterfall, letting the water cascade over her lush and nude form. She sighed in relaxation as she watched all the blood pour off her body and mix with the water a little. However, Ranma was unaware that, despite her great senses, she was being watched. Also unknown to her, it was a panda watching her. The creature started to approach the unsuspecting girl, confident that she would not detect its presence. Unfortunately for Ranma, she never did, she was too relaxed.  
  
Within a moment, Ranma went from relaxed to scared stiff. Because the panda had wrapped its arms around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to slip out of its grasp but the creature was just too strong. And without any leverage, Ranma couldn't find the strength to throw the animal away from her. She was just so sickened though when she felt the panda's arms and claws move up and down her body, still holding her arms down. She nearly screamed at the feeling of one of those paws groping at her left breast, but not because it felt terrible. Ranma was confused by all the nerves that was coming from her chest, making it feel so good, though she knew this shouldn't be happening. She didn't know how she knew this but she just did.  
  
While she was distracted, the panda slipped a paw in between her legs, letting its claw rub up against her pussy lips. Right then, Ranma lost it. She screamed in disgust as to how her body liked the feeling and bent over so much, it gave her the leverage she needed. Her body flipped completely over, launching the panda into the brush ahead of her. But just before the animal hit the ground, Ranma recognized it as being her bastard of a father in his panda form. The knowledge of who that was sent shivers down her spine. She had seen enough of this world to know what he was about to do. He was going to rape her. Ranma sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She had just about the mind to run away from Genma, but he was all she had for family. Who would take a freak like her in? No one, except for Genma Saotome. She, for but a moment, thought of becoming a Ronin, but quickly thought against it. She would put up with Genma just as long until she could get a new home.  
  
Ranma shook her head. 'No, I can't leave him. Just like he's all I have, I'm all he has. I couldn't leave him alone. Never.....even if he did rape me.....' She thought of the unpleasant things that might follow but shook it off. To her, even though her father was an asshole, he always did take care of her. This was the first true mistake he'd ever really made with her. And if she couldn't forgive him, who would? But still, he went a bit far..... Without another thought, Ranma stepped out of the waterfall, redressed into her gi, and went searching for her father.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Back in the Present.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Karen had no idea what she should say about Ranma's story. She was too much in shock. Despite the fact that Ranma forgave her father, Ranma was still being haunted by dreams of what could have happened. Also, Karen could not find herself wanting to get revenge on Ranma's father.  
  
'This is Ranma's battle, not mine. If she doesn't want to fight, I have no say in the matter. This is her decision alone.' Karen thought. Karen had gained a tendency to think of female Ranma as a real girl sometimes and male Ranma as a real man. This was one of those times. But, Karen still couldn't do anything to convince Ranma to extract revenge upon her father. She figured she could at least ask some questions.  
  
"Ranma? Why did you let it go so easily?" Ranma looked at Karen, confused.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Karen?" By now, the two of them had totally dried off and were heading back to the front.  
  
"Why did you not do anything to your father? Why let him get off easy?" Ranma let out an 'Oh...' of understanding.  
  
"Well, maybe he thought I was someone else?" Karen shook her head.  
  
"That's even worse! Do you realize that he was practically cheating on your mother with you?!" Ranma froze in place. She had not thought of it that way. Genma had definitely gone too far and it took this long for Ranma to realize it. Ranma actually felt a small tinge of fear and horror in her heart, painful and scary at the same time. For the first time in her life, Ranma was really afraid...afraid of her father. She was afraid of one of the only people on the planet that actually cared about him/her. The others being Karen and her mother, Nodoka. Then again, one of the only people Ranma has begun to care about was Karen. After all, she was the only one that treated him/her like a human being, not a prize or tool. She smiled at remembering how much she liked the girl.  
  
"Ranma? Are you ok?" Ranma nodded as they entered the house. Everyone, except for Soun and Genma, was out. Akane was still trying to find Ranma and Karen, Nabiki was at the movies with some friends, and Kasumi was out shopping. Soun and Genma were playing shogi, as usual. Ranma froze solid as she laid eyes upon her father, until Karen's hand rested on Ranma's shoulder. Somehow, her touch was so soothing, Ranma forgot all about what Genma did to her so long ago. She waved to her father.  
  
"Hey, pop!" After forgetting everything about that day, Ranma sounded rather excited. Karen guessed that Ranma turning 17 had gotten her psyched up for nearing adulthood. Karen couldn't help but smile. "Mr. Tendo, Karen and myself both need a bath so we were wondering....." Before Ranma could finish, Soun interrupted.  
  
"Go ahead, you two. But, you aren't taking a bath together, are you?" Ranma turned to Karen, who was blushing. The thought of them taking a bath together brought heat up Ranma's face, making her blush as well. They both turned back to Soun.  
  
"No!!" They both exclaimed as if they were one being. They didn't bother to look at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, and wanted to take one together, but it seemed they couldn't. 'But,' they both thought, 'Who says we have to TELL them that we really are going to?' They both walked away, grinning as soon as the two men couldn't see them.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
(Author's Note: As said in the edited version, this is the uncensored version of chapter one, indicating that there IS a sex scene in this chapter. Don't flame me because of the pairing cause I believe the characters deserve each other.)  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma and Karen both entered the bathroom together. Ranma turned and locked the first door, while Karen started getting undressed. Ranma stayed looking away, but so wanted to look. She snuck a quick peek, saw nothing, and turned away again. Unfortunately, Karen saw Ranma look. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
'If she was a man right now, I bet she'd have an erection.' She thought to herself with an inner smile forming. She could just imagine what male Ranma looked like nude. She practically creamed in her panties at the thought, but the thought did make her breasts enlarge and her nipples harden. She blushed as she realized this. With all her clothes off, Karen covered herself in a towel and turned back to Ranma.  
  
"Ok, Ranma, you can look now." Ranma turned back to Karen, nervous that she wasn't covered. She didn't know that Karen had seen her look, but badly wanted to keep it a secret. Karen decided to not mention it. "I'll go in ahead. Join me as soon as you can." She walked into the bathing area, closing the door behind her and leaving Ranma alone.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Karen stepped into the bathing area and quickly dropped her towel next to the furo. She looked down at her chest and noticed her breasts were still enlarged, her nipples still as hard as small rocks. It was both amazing and unnerving.  
  
'What if Ranma sees me like this?!' She thought is her haste.  
  
*Well, you'd just have to fuck him then, won't you?* It was a voice inside Karen's mind. She didn't know who it was and had never heard it before. Now THIS was unnerving. Since the voice suddenly went silent, Karen sat on the washing stool, picking up a bucket and filling it with water.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma put her own clothes inside the laundry basket. She couldn't keep Karen waiting, and couldn't wait to change back into a guy. She was sick of being a girl for one day. She slowly approached the door, a towel in her hand, covering her crotch. She opened the door, noticing that Karen had just finished washing and was walking towards the furo...  
  
...with nothing on. She was completely nude, which made Ranma blush. Ranma couldn't help but move her towel more over her crotch, as if she was trying to hide an erection. Karen was staring at her.  
  
"Ranma....." Ranma was expecting Karen to be mad but was amazed when she just got into the furo quickly. "You gonna join me or what?" Ranma absently nodded and moved over to the washing stool, sitting down and grabbing the bucket for some water. Karen waited and watched as Ranma cleaned herself with a bar of soap. Every few seconds, Karen noticed that Ranma would look back nervously at her, getting caught every time. It was a sad thing to watch. As soon as Ranma rinsed, Karen moved a little to the side so Ranma could get in. Ranma sighed and got into the water, next to Karen.  
  
Ranma sighed again quickly as the change she, rather he, was so used to since the incident in Jusenkyo. Karen was used to seeing it and thought it was actually pretty cool. One time, she had dared him to see how the other half feels. When he asked what she had meant, she had told him and, at the time, had no idea of the size of the bomb she had just triggered. Of course, Ranma kept his cool long enough to fight his way out of it. When she had dared him again, Ranma had dared Karen to show him exactly what to do. Obviously, Karen hadn't expected that and had promptly dropped out. But somehow, what Karen had said had gotten to Ranma and, in his girl form, had done just what Karen suggested.....  
  
Unfortunately, Karen had been referring to a woman's pleasure. To find that out, Ranma had masturbated as a girl the previous night. That was exactly why Akane had been chasing him, rather her. Akane had somehow found out. And Ranma was none too happy about it. He mentally swore that Nabiki would pay. No doubt she was behind it. After all, she had a tendency to find out his/her secrets and give them out for a price. This was probably worth 10000 yen. God knows someone paid that and then told Akane. Unfortunately, Ranma hit the nail right on the head.  
  
"Ranma? Are you alright? You haven't even claimed that I'm an uncute tomboy." Karen grinned at the last. Ranma had NEVER said something like that to her. He always called her cute, beautiful, pretty, etc. He rarely ever insulted her. She could remember this one time Ranma insulted her, he called her a tomboy. She had countered by saying she liked being a tomboy, and Ranma had never mentioned it again. That was the first day they met. Karen smiled as she could still remember that day.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Another Flashback.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
One year ago, Karen looked up at Furinkan High. It was her first day in Nerima and she just had to go to school. And she had heard it was strange here. She had to dodge past people that were all over the yard, heading towards the school but not going in. She was confused by this so she just entered the school. As soon as she was inside, she only had enough time to duck under a flying desk, apparently being thrown at someone in.....chinese clothes? It was a man in a black pigtail and things were being thrown at him from some girl with short brown hair and a japanese girl's school uniform. She seemed to be pretty mad.  
  
"RANMA!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!" She had yelled at the boy, apparently named Ranma. Karen blinked at this.  
  
'Ranma? Is this that Ranma Saotome that I heard about? If he is.....then that must be Akane Tendo. Boy, Sis wasn't kidding when she said that Akane has a real bad temper sometimes. But, she is also a good person to count on when in a jam at school. I hope so! I'd HATE to screw up in some way on my first day of japanese high school.' In her thoughts, Ranma had dodged a chair thrown by Akane and it went wide, hitting Karen in the stomach hard. Karen shrieked as she fell back to the ground and the other two martial artists froze in place.  
  
"Uh oh. Akane, you hit someone." Ranma said without turning back to Akane. He couldn't take his eyes off of the new girl. She was just so different. He had never met an exchange student, nor one from America. Another way she was different was that she just shrugged off the blow. She didn't look like a martial artist but she knew what she was doing. And, she looked mad, REAL mad!!  
  
"Hey! That hurt, you know!!" She yelled at the two fighters. Karen sighed as they didn't reply. 'Great, what kind of first day is this? I'll never hear the end of this from Sis.' She thought but started as Ranma started speaking.  
  
"Oh great, another tomboy. Don't I got all the luck....." Akane started fuming but Karen merely smirked. This left Ranma confused.  
  
"So, I'm a tomboy, am I? Well, that's my business if I am! Maybe, just maybe, I WANT to be the way I am." Now this left Ranma shocked as he went into the Takahashi shock gesture.  
  
"How can you WANT to be a tomboy?!?!" Akane just stared quietly, waiting for a chance to mallet Ranma without embarrassing herself in front of the new girl.  
  
"Well, when I was small, I was such a proper young lady but I got teased and picked on constantly. I had a very bad childhood because of it. Well, in the fourth grade, I'd finally had enough and started to change. I started acting more like a tomboy and took martial arts lessons every day. To this day, I still act the same way and practice my martial arts about six hours a day." Akane looked on in shock. Karen hadn't been on a training trip but she practiced as much as Ranma!  
  
'Oh great, just what we need. Yet ANOTHER super-powerful martial artist!' Akane thought. She moaned in disgust. 'And yet another girl stronger than me. I think I'm going to start hating girls now.' She added quickly. She, only then, noticed that Karen was staring at her. "What?" Akane asked without even thinking.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Karen Kuonji....." Before she could continue, Akane interrupted her.  
  
"Kuonji? Are you related to Ukyo?" Karen nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm her adopted older sister. But I just call her Sis. Sis adopted me after I arrived in japan." Ranma looked at Karen, confused.  
  
"Adopted? But, where are your parents?" Karen looked away at Ranma's question, causing the other martial artists to move closer. Karen sighed before answering.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"Gone?" This came from Akane.  
  
"Yes, they died back in America." Akane gasped in surprise. Ranma just looked down before looking back up to Karen. Karen was nearly in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Karen waved it off but still didn't look Ranma in the eye. "So, what's your class? Junior?" Karen shook her head.  
  
"No, Sophomore." Akane looked back up now.  
  
"Did you get held back a grade?" Karen shook her head again.  
  
"No, I was born during the summer. I'm always as old as I should be in each grade, rather than my age changing during the school year." Karen now looked back at Ranma and Akane. "Well, it's nice to meet you both, Ranma and Akane." Ranma didn't bother asking how Karen knew his name since he knew Ucchan probably told her. Akane, though, didn't even hear her.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Karen. Hope we'll see you around." Karen waved as she walked towards class happy, since she had just gained two new, good friends on her first hour in school. She now looked forward to the day ahead with her friends. Yes, today looked to be a very peaceful day.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
End Flashback...  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
"Do you remember that day, Ranma?" Karen asked to Ranma suddenly. Ranma looked over towards Karen, just as confused as he had been that day.  
  
"What day?" Ranma asked but Karen didn't sigh as expected. After all, one full year is a long time to remember everything. Besides the fact, Ranma didn't have the world's best memory, nor did Ryoga have the world's greatest sense of direction (Now THAT'S a lie!!!). Karen just couldn't bring herself to be mad at Ranma.  
  
"You know, when we first met. Do you remember that day?" Ranma nodded and lay back, getting more relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, that was a very fond day. Do you remember all those times after that that we'd just hang out and have fun all those long afternoons?" Karen smiled.  
  
"Yes! I was hoping you'd remember as well." Ranma laughed as if that was funny. Really, it wasn't.  
  
"Of course I would! That was a lot of fun! I'd never forget such good times." Ranma smiled now, and turned to Karen.  
  
"Why do you always stay around with me?" Karen lost her smile right then. She didn't look away or anything else though. She wondered if it was time.  
  
'Is it time to tell him?' Karen thought. 'To tell him how I really feel about him...? Maybe I should tell him...No! I mean, who knows how he'll react? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way.....' Karen ended her thoughts as Ranma's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Karen? Why do you keep staying with me? Most girls would have run off by now." Karen grinned.  
  
"You should know by now that I'm not like most girls." Now it was Ranma's turn to smile, and Karen didn't like it one bit.  
  
"So, why do you stay?" Karen looked away and sighed. She finally gave in and turned back to Ranma.  
  
"I think its because I'm falling in love with you." She replied. Ranma was silent. Sure, several girls had confessed love for him, but none he actually cared about. This one somehow seemed.....right. It seemed so much like it was supposed to happen. That no hand of destiny had anything to do with it, just true, real love. Ranma smiled brightly back at Karen, which caused a smile to spread across her face.  
  
'She's so beautiful when she smiles. But, do I feel the same way?' Silence went through his mind for a moment. 'Yes!! I do! I love Karen!! And nothing the other fiances do will change that!'  
  
*Would you be willing to protect her to the death?* That same voice that was in Karen's mind was now asking to Ranma inside his own head. Ranma closed his eyes for only a second before turning his head to face Karen.  
  
'Yes, I will!' His mind responded to the voice. The voice was silent for but a moment.  
  
*Well then, would you defend her against the fiances? Would you HARM the fiances for Karen? Would you KILL any of them to protect her?* Now the voice had Ranma in a pinch. Ranma knew the other girls would try to harm Karen and he was willing to harm them if they tried it. But kill? Ucchan and Akane don't seem like those kinds of people to do such a thing, but Shampoo had no problem with killing. And Kodachi? Ranma shuddered on the inside. Kodachi would probably do worse things to Karen. So that did it. He definitely would harm the girls and.....KILL them if they tried to kill Karen. He gladly would.  
  
'Yes!! I will harm them, I will kill them, if they try to harm Karen in any way!' The voice seemed satisfied and went silent. Now, Karen turned to Ranma, still with a smile on her face. "Karen, I love you too." Karen's smile spread further and they both moved towards each other. They were mere inches away at first, but the movement seemed to take an eternity.  
  
They kissed, a mere brush of lips, then they kissed again, this one more full. Their lips pressed together in a loving kiss, and Karen's arms wrapped around Ranma's neck, his own arms wrapping around her back. They stayed kissing and hugging for a minute, then Ranma made a move.  
  
He pulled on Karen, pulling her on top of him, both of their bodies still under the water, leaving only their heads exposed. But they didn't care anymore about decency to each other. They wanted to see each other, not as some would think as "in the nude", but rather as who they truly are. A pair of lovesick teenagers, one cursed to forever be half-boy and half- girl. But for once in his entire life, Ranma knew his condition was no longer a burden, but rather what attracted Karen to him. For once, he was thankful for his curse, and his girl-form, on the inside looking out, smiled at both the thought and at the love Ranma finally gave. He gave to Karen, and to herself.  
  
Female Ranma wiped a tear from her eye, thinking it was so sweet. But Ranma would be sharing Karen with her, and she didn't mind. For once, Ranma accepted her, and that made her happy. She wished she could see male Ranma so she could hug him and just cry happily. She desperately needed a shoulder to cry on. "May you both be truly happy." She said, knowing Ranma heard her as she continued to watch.  
  
Karen started moving up Ranma's body after they broke the kiss, her full, firm breasts breaking the surface of the now warm water. Ranma took them in for a second, which brought a strange question from Karen.  
  
"Are they too big or something?" Ranma looked up at Karen's face and shook his head. Karen's frown twitched into something resembling a happy smile.  
  
"They're beautiful, Karen. To lack a better term, they're perfect, just like you." Ranma smiled as he said all of it, causing Karen to blush. But it also broke her out into her usual smile. After all, those simple words felt so full of meaning and emotion that Karen believed him. And Ranma was a terrible liar. "And I know the rest of you is just as perfect." Karen felt more heat rise up into her face. She was sure her face was as red as Ranma's red hair when he was female.  
  
Sometimes, Karen wished she was cursed to become a man, that way they could both do the same. But then again, she knew the risks and wasn't willing to pay them. And right now, none of that mattered. What mattered was that they were together forever.  
  
"Why do you think that?" She responded to Ranma's last comment. Ranma grinned as both his hands cupped Karen's breasts, causing her to moan a little into his touch. She sounded as if she was loving it, and boy, was she ever!  
  
"I know that because I know you." He kissed her on the cheek. "And besides, I can't imagine you as anything except perfect. You've got a good figure, you're smart, and you have a wonderful personality. You're sweet, kind, and gentle. And you know how to fight! What more could a man ever ask for?" Karen grinned.  
  
"Maybe being my first?" Ranma grinned mischievously, as did Karen. One of Ranma's hands released her breasts and moved downwards, towards her most sacred place on her body. Karen closed her eyes, anticipating what was to come.....  
  
.....Until Akane walked in. "Ranma, are you gonna stay in here all day or....." Akane only got part way through her ranting as she took in the sight before her. She had been reading a magazine when she walked in but it dropped to the floor, completely forgotten when she saw what was happening. Ranma and Karen, however, were paralyzed in place. That is, until Ranma regained control and released Karen, who immediately ducked her naked body back under the water. "What the hell?!" Akane got out as soon as she regained the ability to speak.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?!" Ranma shook his head quickly, not wanting Karen to continue. But she did anyways. "Some people have a right to their privacy, you know!!" Akane was fuming now.  
  
'How DARE she speak that way to me?! Doesn't she know that doing things like that in a furo is so very DISRESPECTFUL?!' Akane thought in her rage. She quickly snapped back. "How DARE you?! This is my home, and we do not tolerate such activity in our furo!! Get out!!" Now Ranma sat up.  
  
"Akane, get the hell out!!!" Akane and Karen both stared at him. "You both are right. Akane, it was wrong of us to do that, but Karen was right about our right to privacy! What if we had been doing something much further than that? Dammit, I'd be so PISSED at you, I don't think I'd even LOOK at you for the next thousand millenia! Now get out!!!" Akane stared for a moment until her mallet hand twitched wildly. She was about ready to bring out Mallet-Sama from god knows where it comes from. Akane was becoming very dependent on that damn mallet. Ranma stayed completely still, not even flinching as Akane starting bringing out the mallet.  
  
"Why you.....RANMA NO BAKA!!!!" Akane rose the mallet into the air, high over her head before swinging it down at Ranma.....  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Karen screamed, grabbing Ranma and pulling him out of the way, but putting herself into the mallet's path. Akane didn't have enough time to pull the swing but, frankly, she could care less. In her mind, they both deserved it. The mallet slammed hard into Karen's forehead, knocking her back towards a stunned Ranma. The hurt girl cried out in pain as her body slumped back into Ranma's open arms. Nothing happened after that. The rest of the family was used to this sort of thing and they had assumed that Ranma had gotten malleted again.  
  
Ranma looked down, stunned and shocked at the girl in his arms. Karen was out cold and was bleeding from her forehead, a large, deep cut just above her right eye. 'Akane barely missed her eye.....She could have half- blinded Karen.' Ranma thought as a heck load of anger and rage burst up from years of being repressed inside him. His blood boiled as he glared at Akane with fiery eyes. He was beyond the boundries of being pissed. For the first time in his entire life, he was well and truly mad! In fact, he wanted Akane to suffer for it. Akane went into the shock gesture as Ranma picked Karen up and, ignoring his nakedness, placed her on the cool ground. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and turned to Akane, who was still holding the mallet. She was too stunned to put it away. 'Perfect.....' Ranma thought.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Ranma grabbed a hold of the mallet and yanked it from Akane's limp fingers. He then pulled it back over his own head as Akane finally came out of her daze. "AKANE NO BAKA!!!!" Akane barely had time to look up to see the fast moving mallet coming down at her head.  
  
"AGH!!!!!" She screamed until.....  
  
WHAM!!!!!!!!!  
  
A powerful shockwave moved throughout the house as Akane's head was bashed neatly into the floorboards, Mallet-Sama resting on the back of her skull. She wasn't unconscious, but Ranma was sure she wouldn't be pulling that again. Unless Akane wanted more pain. For the first time, Ranma understood how to protect. It was to defend against oppressors, and he finally realized that the fiances were major oppressors. He walked back over to Karen and picked her up, moving towards the door and into the changing room.....  
  
.....To face a worried Kasumi and grinning Nabiki. Ranma had no doubt in his mind that Nabiki was going to try and sell this to some of his rivals and fiances. God, it would be a bloodbath! And he knew whose blood it would be. He shuddered at the thought of a jealous Shampoo stabbing Karen through the chest with her damn bonbori. Before Nabiki could speak, Ranma countered easily.  
  
"Don't you DARE mention this to anyone, Nabiki!! If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your damn mouth shut!!!" Nabiki shut her mouth to seemingly rethink her strategy. Then she opened her mouth again.  
  
"What happened, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, a simple question. And, fortunately for Ranma, just a question. Kasumi was keeping quiet. After all, she knew what was going on and knew it was a sensitive subject.  
  
'Might as well tell them. I already made my point to Nabiki...And I know Kasumi won't tell. Ryoga would probably be overjoyed anyways, since I have nothing on Akane now.' He sighed and told them. He told them everything that happened, everything that was said, from when they were chased by the others to when Akane walked in and malleted Karen. By the end, the two conscious girls were speechless. "And that's what happened."  
  
Nabiki was having conflicting thoughts. One portion was calculating how much she could charge for this juicy info. Another was going over the whole story, wondering why it seemed to not add up. And the last portion, the stronger one, was claiming that it was too personal to mention to others. This one was named common sense aka logic. In the end, logic won and the other, the greedy portion, was smashed into oblivion by a mental atom smasher. She decided to keep her mouth shut. "I won't tell anyone, Ranma." Ranma looked at her.  
  
"Not even for a million yen?" Nabiki shook her head, which surprised Ranma. After they first met, Ranma figured that Nabiki loved money more than anything else, even family. Now, he was rethinking that. He smiled slightly. "Thank you, Nabiki." Kasumi now spoke to them.  
  
"Oh my, what are you going to do, Ranma?" Ranma looked at the hurt girl in his arms and looked to Nabiki and Kasumi.  
  
"We need to help her, and maybe Akane if we have the time." Neither sister said anything about that. Akane deserved it after what she did. They, like Ranma, agreed that both were right, but Akane had no right to hurt Karen. Punishment was to be decided by the head of the household, Soun Tendo, not the daughter of the head. "Uh, will you girls....." They shook their heads.  
  
"You can do it, Ranma. We'll take care of Akane." With that, both sisters left towards the washing area to get Akane, leaving Ranma alone with the unconscious Karen. He sighed and started drying them both off before dressing the both of them, Karen first.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
A few minutes later.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma had finally dressed the both of them. Kasumi and Nabiki had come and gone, leaving with Akane to Dr. Tofu's, and Soun and Genma were both asked to accompany them. Ranma knew he'd still get a tongue-lashing though. He lifted Karen again before walking upstairs, bringing a bucket of cold water with him. While he was dressing Karen, he took care of her wound. He knew enough to take care of it, and knew it wouldn't even leave a mark when it healed.  
  
Putting the girl down on his futon, he moved away and splashed himself with the cold water. He changed immediately into her short, busty female self. She turned to Karen and smiled. 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep...' She thought as she rolled up Genma's futon. She placed it in the living room with a note telling Genma that Karen was staying the night so Genma was sleeping in the living room or dojo. Either way, he was NOT staying in the guest room. She then pulled an extra futon from the closet, rolling it out and placing Karen in this one, making sure she looked comfortable. She did, until she woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked immediately to Ranma. Ranma hoped she didn't have amnesia or anything. "Ranma? What's wrong?" Ranma sighed out in relief. She was now happy. "And why are you in girl-form?"  
  
"Ok, slow down, girl. First, you're in the guest room at the Tendos. Second, I was scared you were seriously hurt. And third, I thought you might be a bit uncomfortable staying in the same room as a guy so I changed into a girl for you." Karen smiled and sat up.  
  
"Thank you." Karen looked at herself and blinked. She was wearing girl's clothes. More specifically, a nightgown, as well as what felt like panties and a bra, made out of silk. The silk felt great against her skin, and she was loving the feeling. 'But, what would Ranma be doing with such things? Is he into perverted stuff like Happosai?!' Before she could ask this, Ranma told her exactly what she wanted to know.  
  
"Before you ask, my mother thought I was a real girl at one point in the past. You know, when I was disguised as Ranko." Karen nodded. "Well, one day, Mother took me shopping and bought Ranko some clothes, because of her 'limited' wardrobe. That's where I got these. You can borrow them, take them if you want." Karen smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks. I will." With that, Karen lay back in the futon and snuggled under the covers, facing Ranma. "Good night, Ranma." Ranma smiled as she took off her pants and shirt, putting on her pajamas.  
  
"Good night, Karen." Ranma said as she climbed into her own futon, going to sleep. Karen didn't go to sleep immediately. She woke up again and looked at the female Ranma. She shook her head and got out of bed, leaving the room. She returned later with a kettle of hot water. She upended the kettle over Ranma's head and poured it out, turning Ranma back into a man. She smiled as Ranma didn't wake up. Placing a kiss on Ranma's forehead, she smiled as she returned to her futon, falling asleep. They both slept soundly that night.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
The next morning.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma awoke the next morning to find Karen still in her futon. He looked out the window and smiled. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. He got out of bed and walked over to Karen, shaking her awake. She awoke quickly, smiling.  
  
"Good morning, Ranma." She said without even needing to think it. She knew Ranma was going to love this day, and the gift she was going to give him. She smiled as Ranma kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful." Beautiful was true. Even after sleeping, Karen was still beautiful. Her hair was not ruffled, instead it was straight, like the previous day. And, she was still wearing the nightgown Ranma had given her, which had traveled up her thighs a little, showing off the panties Ranma had put on her. They were green in color, matching her green eyes perfectly, and accenting her orangish-red hair greatly. The bra was the same color and the nightgown was a solid white, kind of neutral, but it was frilly. Even though Ranma had put those on Karen, he still found that the sight was rather erotic.  
  
However, what Ranma didn't know was that Karen had meant to raise the nightgown. After the interruption at the furo the previous night, Karen had been horny as hell. In fact, the scene was so arousing to her that she found herself just as horny this morning. Quickly, she and Ranma kissed, the barest brush of lips, before they lay down on top of Karen's futon.  
  
Karen moaned into Ranma's embrace, knowing full and well what they were about to do. All her muscles tightened greatly, her mouth going dry as she waited in anticipation for Ranma to make the first move. As if Ranma could read Karen's thoughts, he delivered. his hands moved down and under her nightie, caressing her thighs with the barest touch. Karen shivered a little at the feeling.  
  
'It feels SO GOOD, so RIGHT!!' Karen thought quickly as she cried out, trying to muffle her cry with her hand as not to alert the rest of the household to their activity. She cried out again as Ranma's mouth started nibbling and kissing a spot on the side of her neck, one inch above her shoulder blade. However, her cry was only loud enough for Ranma and herself to hear. No one else could hear it, not even from right behind the door.  
  
Ranma smiled as he continued to nibble at Karen's neck, not letting up for even a second. Karen squirmed beneath him, having not been prepared for this feeling, this totally overwhelming feeling of pleasure, bliss, fear, and exhaustion all rolled into one. It gave her quite an adrenaline rush. Finally, unable to just let Ranma do all the work, Karen tried pushing on Ranma's body to try and get him off of her, but failing miserably. He was just too strong to be pushed away. She shivered again as Ranma's tongue ran all along her neckline, tracing it perfectly. Karen gasped in surprise, shocked by the sudden action.  
  
Ranma was nowhere near finished though. He moved himself away from Karen for a second, one of his hands still under her nightie, caressing her thigh. He looked Karen in the face and grinned at the sight. Karen was panting as if she couldn't catch her breathe, but Ranma knew she was breathing well enough. She was in heat. Ranma smiled brightly and reached his other hand beneath Karen's nightie, moving both hands up to the green bra covering her breasts. Karen watched all this.  
  
Quickly, Ranma's hands came in contact with the bottom of Karen's large breasts, the cloth of the bra no longer letting his hands move up. He grinned and his hands followed the curves of Karen's breasts, causing a moan to escape from her throat. Ranma's hands were right on top of her large breasts, only with the green silk bra blocking his hands from Karen's milky tanned skin, along with her breasts. But they both had only one thought in common at that point.  
  
'This is great.....' They both thought as one. One of Ranma's hands moved around to the middle of Karen's back, caressing her spine for a moment. Karen arched her back in reflex. 'IT'S SO GOOD!!!!' the girl thought as she could feel Ranma's hand unsnap the clasp to the silk bra, the article falling from under her nightie and to the ground. Ranma's hands replaced themselves on top of Karen's breasts, unable to see them because of the nightie. He pulled his hands off, making Karen groan in despair. She sighed.  
  
'I was SO close!!' She thought now, but dismissed the thought as she could feel Ranma's hands caressing her butt, moving something over it. Her nightie was coming out from under her now. She grinned and rose herself, letting Ranma remove the covering from her lower half. He then started to pull it upwards, right off her body and onto the floor. Ranma stared for a moment, smiling. "Well, now it's your turn, Ranma." Karen moved to try and remove Ranma's clothing until her stopped her. She looked at him as he just removed his pajamas and muscle-t, leaving both of them in only underwear.  
  
They didn't move for a moment, just looking at each other's half nude forms. Even after their eyes went back to view each other's face, they still didn't move. Then, Karen smiled and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck, pulling him into an all out kiss. Ranma kissed back, his tongue probing itself into Karen's mouth. A moan escaped Karen's mouth as her tongue played with Ranma's in her mouth. She felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge of the plateau she badly wanted to reach. Ranma's hands wrapped his fingers around Karen's butt as his thumbs moves into the sides of the silk underwear. Karen sighed and shook her head, the kiss now broken. Ranma's hands moved away as he looked at her with a questioning glance.  
  
Karen moved away for a second, her own thumbs moving into the sides of the silk panties. She wiggled her hips slightly, the silk underwear moving down a few inches, then she started pushing them down. Ranma gulped as the girl's unshaved patch of orangish-red hair brought itself out, some of her own juices glistening in the pubic hair. Karen pushed down some more, forcing the panties down further, the part between her legs sticking to her pussy like a second skin. Karen smiled as she finally forced the underwear to the floor, stepping out of them slowly. Ranma gulped again as, when her left leg stepped out first, he got a good look at her pussy lips, dripping a little with her girl cum. Without a word, Ranma got to his knees, his head at the level of Karen's waist. She looked down at him, confused.  
  
"What're you up to, Ranma?" She only got to 'up' when she felt two hands encircle her waist, holding her on her feet. She then knew but gasped as a finger, Ranma's finger, started stroking up and down the slit of her sex. She shuddered and the lips of her pussy slid to the side, letting some of Karen's cum drip onto the digit. Ranma pulled the hand back and licked up the cum. Karen blushed bright red in arousal.  
  
"Mm, it's good!!" Karen smiled widely at Ranma as his hand went back between her legs, and stopped. He then put both hands back on her waist and moved his face to Karen's sacred place, Karen sweating and grinning in anticipation. Then, a wave of pleasure crashed over Karen as Ranma's wet tongue slid up and down her slit, teasing her. Ranma's treatment was driving Karen wild. She writhed a little in Ranma's grasp, trying to move Ranma's tongue from the outside of her womanhood to the inside. She was loving this.  
  
Ranma's tongue then did something that made Karen gasp loudly. His tongue slid over the girl's clit and then his mouth hooked onto it, sucking on the little bud. She cried out in ecstasy from the feeling, whimpering a little afterwards. She still wanted Ranma to stop the teasing and just do the deed. She could barely stand the treatment, trying hard to stop herself from having an orgasm so soon. As if Ranma could read Karen's efforts like a book, doubled his efforts in trying to make Karen cum. She cried out in delight as she finally lost it and her body rocked in spasms, her whitish cream spraying into Ranma's face. Ranma licked up the girl's juices before pulling his face away from Karen's sacred place. He got to his feet, finding a wide smile on Karen's face as she pulled him to her.  
  
They kissed, long and gentle. Karen could taste her own juices as Ranma moved his tongue into her own mouth, wrestling with her tongue. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Ranma's hard manhood caress her wet crotch. She hadn't even noticed Ranma remove his boxers. But she wasn't about to complain about it. She was looking forward to this part.  
  
Gently, Ranma guided Karen back down onto the futon, Karen following so quickly. They both lay down, Ranma on top of Karen, their sexs pressed together slightly.  
  
"Well, here we go. We're about to really do it, huh?" Karen asked to Ranma. He nodded to answer Karen.  
  
"Yeah, if ya don't want to do this, we don't have to." Karen shook her head.  
  
"No way. I want you to fuck me, right here, right now." Ranma smiled at Karen, who was also smiling. With a nod from Karen, Ranma slowly pushed his rod inside Karen's flower, making her arch her back a little from reflex. Ranma continued pushing, already knowing that Karen was only acting naturally. He had found that out when he had masturbated as a girl. Karen panted slightly when Ranma was stopped by her hymen. She quickly nodded, knowing the coming question.  
  
Ranma got the hint and pulled back a bit, stopping for a second, then thrusting into the girl with all his might. Karen's virginity could not stand up to the assault and shattered. Karen cried out in agony for a short moment, but was quickly silenced by Ranma's kiss. Ranma kept their lips pressed together until Karen seemed to have calmed down. He pulled away and looked downward, noticing blood seeping from Karen's womanhood. He stopped and watched, then turned back to Karen's face.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama.....Karen, you're bleeding!! I'm sorry!" Karen smiled but Ranma saw through the smile as tears fell from Karen's eyes. They flowed down her cheeks before falling in the valley between her breasts. She wiped away the tears quickly, stopping herself from crying any more.  
  
"Ranma, I'll be ok. It happens..." Ranma still looked hesitant to continue. Karen sighed. "I promise I'll be fine." Then, Ranma nodded, trusting Karen on her word, and continued to thrust inside the girl. It took her a moment to get past the pain but, eventually, she started to moan into Ranma's thrusts, pushing back in time with his thrusts. Ranma smiled at seeing this, knowing she was now fine. He slowly started to increase the power and speed of his thrusts, driving both of them to the brink. With their inexperience, they both came quickly and promptly fell down onto the futon.  
  
"That was wonderful, Ranma..." Karen said with a blissful sigh. Ranma nodded in agreement and they both fell asleep once again.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
It was after noon that the two of them decended the stairs, facing the entire group. Everyone was there, from Akane to Ukyo, except for Ryoga/P-chan and the Kunos, who weren't invited. It was amazing to see, really. Ranma was quite amazed, but not as amazed when everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RANMA!!!" or "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AIREN!!!" and so forth.  
  
Karen grinned as she watched excitement play over Ranma's face. He looked so excited, she could have mistaken him for a child. Well, a rather tall child, but still a child. Karen now broke out into an all-out smile. She then, remembering her gift, ran upstairs to get her bag, leaving Ranma alone with the others. Ranma turned to all the others, who were all staring at him.  
  
"What? Why are you all staring at me?" Akane glared actually. Nabiki was the first to speak.  
  
"Why was Karen walking differently?" Ranma panicked.  
  
'Oh no!! Do they know?! Fuck!!!' Ranma thought to himself as the others pieced it all together, all the fiances present fuming. 'Uh oh.....Run, Karen...Get the hell out of here!!!'  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Back up in Ranma's room.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Karen was going through her bag, searching for the gift she had convinced herself into giving to Ranma. It had been her favorite artifact until she got the Millenium Star, but she still loved it. Which was probably why she was giving it to Ranma. Because she loved him, just like he loved her, which they had proven that morning. Karen blushed as she remembered everything that they had done. She smiled widely and went back to searching her bag.  
  
After a few moments, she found it. "Here you are!" She pulled out a golden egyptian box, beautifully made with the Eye of Anubis on the side. This was what she was searching for. The Millenium Puzzle would soon belong to Ranma. She got to her feet and returned downstairs.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Ranma started sweating profusely when he noticed Karen return downstairs holding some kind of golden box. It was very pretty, but he started to wonder why she didn't run. 'Oh yeah! She's about as strong as my female form! She's in no danger.....' Which, unfortunately, was false. She was in a LOT of danger. In a fair fight with the fiances, Karen would have won, but against all of them at the same time? Might as well call the undertaker now. But what if Ranma kept his word to protect her? Well, the undertaker would be needed, but for three or more coffins rather than one.  
  
"So, Ranma. What do you want to do on your seventeenth birthday?" Karen asked to Ranma quickly, smiling as she spoke. Ranma couldn't help but smile himself. She knew what he wanted to do, but they couldn't do that again. Karen's smile widened when she realized this, but the fiances now glared harder at Karen and Ranma. Fortunately, Soun started whispering to them.  
  
"No matter what they did together, you have no right to ruin Ranma's birthday by attacking them." Soun whispered. He knew Akane would follow the logical choice, as will Ukyo, but Shampoo? No way she would follow orders. "Settle it some other day." Akane and Ukyo only nodded to not ruin Ranma's special day of the year. Shampoo, however, did not. She continued glaring at Karen. Near everyone figured that World War III would be beginning in that room. Shampoo got to her feet to a point until.....  
  
...Two yellow and black bandannas smacked the girl in the head, knocking Shampoo out cold instantly. Everyone blinked when they turned to the thrower, Ryoga Hibiki. Who seemed to be holding a package. A BIRTHDAY package. Ranma smiled out of happiness, since even Ryoga was willing to grit his teeth and behave on Ranma's 17th birthday. Unfortunately, he got the feeling that Shampoo would cause nothing but trouble. Ryoga looked to Ranma and didn't bother to grin, or smile, or whatever. He just put the package on the table and sat down. Ranma and Karen both sat as well. Nobody mentioned what had been spoken of before Ryoga entered to the newcomer.  
  
"Well, shall we begin?" Ranma nodded happily as Nodoka and Genma, in human form, entered with a large cake. It was brown, chocolate most likely, with seventeen lit candles on top. The words 'Happy Birthday, m/f Ranma' were across the top, m/f obviously meaning male/female. Nodoka had been in Okayama on business but had promised to return in time for Ranma's birthday. And she kept her word. Ranma was happy for that as well. Everyone, except the half-dead Shampoo, started singing "Happy Birthday" to Ranma, smiling all the time. Ranma was never happier. He turned to Karen to see her singing as well. He smiled again. Then, the singing stopped.  
  
Ranma looked up as the cake found itself in front of him, his mother and father right next to it. Genma, for once, was not acting like his usual obnoxious self. He was acting like a real father. And his mother was acting like herself. Her sweet self. And the others were acting like real friends, even Mousse and Ryoga, who had a rival/friend relationship with Ranma. Same way vice versa. Ranma grinned as he blew out the candles. He had made a wish, that he and Karen would get married someday. And, he hoped it would come true. His father and mother pulled the cake away, claiming it was time for the gifts. Ranma was excited now. He liked gifts, because he only got them once in a great while.  
  
Ryoga handed his gift forward first. Ranma smiled as he unwrapped the light gift. It was a banner from Okayama. "Thanks, Ryoga." Ryoga smiled for barely a second before frowning, wondering why he was giving a gift to Ranma. Then, he realized, it was the only day of the year he had to be nice to Ranma. He smiled and watched as Mousse handed Ranma two gifts, one from Shampoo, the still unconscious girl on the floor, and one from himself.  
  
Ranma opened Shampoo's gift first. Then he frowned. It was a picture of him in a tux and Shampoo in a gown with the words "We marry, Airen!!" Ranma frowned again and dropped the gift in a trash can, which Nodoka had thoughtfully put out. Next, he opened Mousse's gift. It came out as a flower, which promptly squirted Ranma with ice cold water, turning him into a girl again. She frowned for a second and everyone was sure Mousse was gonna get it. Then the unexpected happened. Ranma smiled suddenly and erupted into a fit of laughter. Everyone, except Karen who had seen Ranma's softer side, blinked. When the girl calmed down, she turned to Mousse.  
  
"Thanks, Mousse. That was a good prank." Mousse now smiled. Which he didn't do often. Well, considering they were mostly friends, it was a little often. Ranma moved on then, not even bothering to become a man again. Happosai was up next, handing a box to Ranma. Ranma opened it, Karen peering inside as well. They both promptly blushed and closed the box. The others asked to see.  
  
"NO!!!" was the response from Ranma and Karen. The others dropped it as Ranma booted Happosai to some distant land. Ranma, for some reason, just put the box with the other gifts, not in the trash. The others figured she intended to use it or something and looked on as Ranma removed Shampoo's gift from the trash, putting it with the gifts. Ukyo then presented her with an envelope. She opened it and smiled again, pulling out a wad of cash. Everyone frowned. That money would be gone within the hour.  
  
Next up was Akane, who was still glaring at Karen a little as she handed a bag to Ranma. "Here, Ranma." Akane said as she glared at Karen again with the Anything-Goes Glare Attack. Her opponent wasn't even near fazed. Ranma frowned at that but opened the bag, looking inside. She half- smiled and pulled out yet another of Akane's attempts at making something. It looked something like a scarf.  
  
"Uh, thanks for the uh...scarf, Akane." Akane frowned.  
  
"It's a fishing net!!" Ranma facefaulted. Last christmas Akane had given her a scarf that looked like a fishing net, now it's a fishing net that looks like a scarf. What a klutz. It was ridiculous. Ranma was tempted to throw it in the trash but decided against it. She placed it with the other gifts. Her mother placed something in front of her.  
  
"This is from myself, Mr. Tendo, and your father." Ranma smiled and nodded. Karen watched as Ranma ripped this one wide open. Everyone heard Ranma gasp, which brought a smile to everyone's faces, except the now awake Shampoo, who was busy trying to find all her weapons. Ryoga had them in his bottomless backpack. Ranma now opened the gift so everyone could see it. Karen smiled. It was a supreme dueling set, complete with one original dueling deck, fifteen various boosters, and one card pouch. Ranma had finally gotten a deck.  
  
"Thanks!!" She placed it with the other gifts, though he couldn't wait to open it. She had a little score to settle with Akane. Nabiki now placed something in front of Ranma. Ranma blinked.  
  
"This is from myself and Kasumi. We figured you'd need this." Ranma smiled to the two. She had to admit that Nabiki was becoming her friend more and more by the day. Maybe she was getting soft on her. Maybe. Ranma opened the gift and looked inside again. She blushed, showed the gift to Karen, who also blushed, and they put the bag down.  
  
"Uh, next?" The others dropped it again. Some of those gifts seemed to be things Ranma was embarrassed about having. And the same gifts seemed to have the same effect on Karen.  
  
"AIYAA!!!!" Apparently, Shampoo had found a weapon, a dagger. She was at her feet, directly above Karen, readying to swing and kill Karen. "Cheating girl pay now! Cheating girl obstacle! KILL!!!" Shampoo screamed as she swung the dagger downwards, narrowly missing as Karen rolled out of the way. Shampoo turned to try and swing again, to find Karen over ten feet away, out of Shapoo's reach. Shampoo tried to rush Karen, only to fall flat on her face. Someone had tripped her. She got to a sitting position and started looking around.  
  
"Who dare trip Shampoo?!" Ranma got to her feet, her bright blue battle aura flaring wildly around her. No one had ever seen her so mad, she wasn't even this mad when Akane malleted Karen. Everyone hurried away from Ranma, stunned, but the girl just kept following Shampoo. Karen, unlike the others, stayed close by, since Shampoo and Ranma started to pass her. Ranma glared at Shampoo with fiery eyes, filled with hate and anger towards the fallen amazon.  
  
"How DARE you, Shampoo?!?! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT KAREN?!?!" Everyone was speechless, until Shampoo got to her feet.  
  
"Cheating girl is obstacle. Obstacle to be destroyed. None keep Shampoo from Airen! We to marry!!" Ranma grabbed the amazon by the collar and hefted her off the ground, over three feet into the air. Mousse didn't make a move to help Shampoo. After all, she had this coming for a while now, ever since Shampoo killed all those people in China. All those innocent bystanders killed at Shampoo's hands. Yes, Mousse thought, payback has finally arrived.  
  
"LISTEN ONCE AND FOR ALL, YOU HORNY, CRAZY, CHINESE PITIFUL EXCUSE OF AN AIRHEAD!!!!" Everyone flinched, as did Karen. Ranma's words were very painful, probably deadly to Shampoo. "I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER LOVED YOU!! I ONLY BEAT YOU IN THAT DAMN TOURNAMENT BECAUSE I'M A BETTER FIGHTER!!! AND GUESS WHAT?! YOUR AMAZON LAWS DON'T MEAN JACK SQUAT IN JAPAN!!!"  
  
Karen moved to stop Ranma but Ryoga rested a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She looked back at him. His eyes held the look that he too wanted to stop Ranma, but he couldn't. She sighed and watched Ranma, who had calmed down a little, yell at Shampoo some more.  
  
"Want to know who I really love?" Shampoo shook her head, tears falling down her face. "I love Karen, right over there!" She pointed to Karen, who started to push herself away from the two. "And you know what? We proved it this morning!!" Karen's eyes opened in shock at hearing Ranma admit that, while all eyes, except Ranma's, moved over to her. Karen tried her hardest not to meet any of the gazes, which was difficult indeed. Ranma then dropped Shampoo and handed back her gift. Shampoo was in tears now.  
  
"You better get out of here for your own good, Shampoo. This is your only warning." Without a word, Shampoo ran away, out of the house and onto the streets. Cologne followed close behind while Mousse stayed put. "Aren't you going after her, Mousse?" Mousse shook his head.  
  
"For once, I see Shampoo had that coming to her." The others all nodded, even Ranma and Karen, while Ranma still looked a little angry with the amazon girl. Karen was still trying not to look at anyone. Everyone else was trying to either look at Karen or stare at Ranma. This was all just so sudden. Finally, the last gift got to Ranma's hands, Karen's. Neither said a word as Ranma took the cover off the box, looking inside.  
  
"It's a puzzle....." Karen nodded and Ranma didn't say a word.  
  
"I got that when I went to Egypt so long ago. I want you to have it." Ranma looked at it a minute and then finally smiled, now past the incident.  
  
"Thank you, all of you!" Everyone cheered as the party continued, Ranma immediately opening his duel set and cards. He grinned as he went through the cards, though his starter deck was quite crappy, then stopped dead in his tracks when he opened a booster. "Th-this is....." Everyone looked over his shoulder to see what he found.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
A cliffhanger!! Am I evil or what? Find out next time what Ranma had found to improve his crappy starter deck. Next chapter is entitled 'Crimson Eyes'. Later.  
  
By the way, I have decided to answer many of your reviews in my chapters! First, we'll start off with my first 9 reviews. I will address each person directly.  
  
Saggot, since you reviewed first, you get your answers first. First of all, this is NOT a self-insertion. I am nothing like Karen. This is a fact, not an opinion. Second, this IS an AU fic, I think some have realized this by now. Think, Ranma is supposed to appear at age 16, not 15 as I wrote. And I did offer a little background on some events that didn't happen in the manga or anime. As for the quote when Ranma insults Shampoo, Ranma is protective, we all know that, 'nuf said.  
  
As for your OOC statement, since Ranma appeared a year earlier, his father had less influence on his present self, so he COULD have learned some manners. Or he might not be much of a jerk anymore. Whatever the reason, Ranma acts like a normal person now. Also, many characters have changed, I admit, and many have not. By the way, I like to give them all more of a realistic acting sequence. Like, in an anime, you can give ten different people the same situation and you get the same exact solution or reaction from each. But in real life, you'd get ten different reactions. I like to think as them as real people. I mean, if they were also real, would they be fakes or would we be the fakes? Hmmm.....  
  
Capitilizing is showing emotion, that the person isn't just shouting. Anyone can shout. I'm showing that this piece means something. As for continuing dots, it's a pause, you dolt. It's used often. Go see an English teacher for more info. Time flow is something I have always wanted to keep an eye on. Besides, interrupting one moment to show a time flow helps the reader understand where we are. And don't tell me how to write. Writers are different. I don't tell you how to do your job, you don't tell me how to do mine. That's all for you. By the way, write less, it pisses people off.  
  
Next, is Peter Kim with a list of cards. I'll tell you what he has or will have from your list; Monster Reborn, Dian Keto The Cure Master, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Flame Swordsman, Shield and Sword, and Salamandra. I refuse to give him the rest. So, don't tell me to give him the damn 'Call of the Haunted' cause I think its strategy sucks and is totally cheap.  
  
Next up, Basalisk5. This person just wanted to look forward to the next episode. Well, it's coming, don't you worry!  
  
Saggit, get these things right the first time. You're such a loser...  
  
neko-chama, this is NOT OOC! Do I have to stamp the letters AU on this fic?!  
  
John Surber, I liked your review! I also enjoy those types of stories and I think my stories get better by the day. I'm always going for a very dramatic, entertaining, and all around well written story in the near future. Or have I already made one? Hmmm.....  
  
Ranma, you are 100% correct!! If you haven't figured it out by the HUGE hint (Crimson Eyes), the card Ranma found at the end IS the Red Eyes Black Dragon, which will be his best card for some time. Good eye, my friend!  
  
daniel, most of the story is PG-13. I will think of changing it to R, but uncensored chapters have an Adult warning on them. Those are not for minors. By the way, I was kidding on changing it. It's PG-13, until something gets out of hand.  
  
Peter Kim, you already wrote and he is not getting the Call of the Haunted or Pumpking!!! As for the Millenium Star, your idea is evil!! An evil Millenium item corrupts the wearer, even outside of their Yami form. Since Karen is still good, it's a good item. It's power is to warp reality by the cards. You can also translate this to think that she can make the creatures, spells, traps, etc. all real. No joke!! Later, she's going to use the power in chapter 2, but you'll have to find out how in the future.  
  
That's it! New reviewers will be answered in chapter 2, 'Crimson Eyes'! Last disclaimer, did you review chapter 1 and not get answered? I haven't seen it yet, but I will answer all reviews whenever I can! For this story, that's what I'm going to do. 


End file.
